HoukenJidai
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are in high school- but there's a twist. Inuyasha knows something about the faculty no one else knows, but will anyone listen to the biggest outcast at Houken-Jidai?
1. Cheerleader and Outcast

Houken-Jidai  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Alright, I admit that usually Inuyasha (or any anime, come to think of it) high school fics make me cringe, but I came up with a fun idea. Call my hypocritical, but this fic is going to be darker than your average (high school fic, at least). Plus, I want to use really clichéd high school music ;). (There are a few exceptions to the "cringing high school" thing- the one that comes to mind is RK-128's Kenshin one, and not only because she's my friend. I really like the idea of Kaoru as a dancer, but I'm babbling again.)  
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-yasha, and I am not Rumiko Takahashi. Algebra students? Therefore, I do not own Inu-yasha.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome Higurashi clutched her books to her chest and continued down the long hallway to third hour geometry. Smiling, as always. Surrounded by people constantly. Kagome was just that kind of person- you gravitated towards her. She was almost always cheerful and always kind, to everyone. But she wasn't a walk-over. She knew when to stand her ground, and when to stand up for the down trodden.  
  
Kagome was an all-star. Girls wanted to be like her, boys wanted to be with her. She even had a senior- Hojo- with his eye on her. And it really didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was a cheerleader. Making people happy and supporting her team just came naturally to her. It did mean that a stereotype was shoved on her a lot, and she had to wear that dangerously short skirt more often than not, but she enjoyed it. Cheerleading, at least.  
  
The warning bell rang and the crowd surrounding her scattered, and Kagome burst into a run to (hopefully) make the final bell. She slowed to enter the geometry room, and saw that the only seat left was in the back left.  
  
'Great," Kagome thought. It wasn't just that her friends sat in the front and the people in back she only knew by face, but Kagome was prone to daydreaming. It was harder to daydream- easier to learn- if she sat in the front. She sighed and headed back, sitting between a goth girl with seat- length black hair and a boy with silver hair and demon-ears. A hanyou.  
  
"You poor thing," the boy snarled suddenly. He glared at her. "Being all out of place, in the back, with the rejects." He spat out the word 'rejects' like an acid. The girl on Kagome's other side rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Leave her alone, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "She never did anything to you." The girl turned towards Kagome, black-eye liner eyes kind. "Hi," she said. Kagome smiled back, her mega-watt smile.  
  
"I'm Kagome," she said. The girl nodded with a knowing smile.  
  
"I know. I'm Sango."  
  
"Next thing you know, Sango's a cheerleader." The hanyou called Inuyasha muttered scathingly, and Sango rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Don't mind him," she said. Kagome glanced at him and then back at the girl.  
  
"It won't be hard," she said, and both the girls stifled a giggle as the class began.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha scowled as Sango and the cheerleader laughed together.  
  
'Traitor,' he thought sulkily. As the others quieted down and the teacher began drawing triangles on the board, Inuyasha stared boredly out the window. He never listened in class, and rarely did his homework, which explained why he was nearly flunking every class. But Inuyasha had a trick- ace the finals, go on to the next grade. It worked every time. He was constantly underestimated- in more areas than one. His teachers thought he was a good-for-nothing, lazy, braindead hanyou. The students thought he was an insane, apocalyptic, anti-social nobody, who was unfortunately also a half-breed.  
  
In short, Inuyasha was the biggest outcast Houken-Jidai High had. People didn't like him much, and he certainly didn't like them. Far from "liking" them, Inuyasha had a deep mistrust for basically everyone. There were exceptions- the school's nurse and history teacher, Kaede, knew that Inuyasha was pretty much a rebellious genius. He was currently getting a B in her class. Inuyasha didn't exactly LIKE Kaede, but he respected her. The other exception was Sango- his one friend, if he could call her that. Inuyasha didn't like to say he had any friends.  
  
Sometimes it felt like he only hung out with her because she was the second biggest outcast in the school. They rarely got along and rarely had anything to talk about, but they were two of a kind. Sango had a few other friends, but usually she was alone. She seemed to prefer it that way, as did Inuyasha. But when the silence got to be a bit much, Inuyasha would call Sango up or vice versa and they would hang out.  
  
Despite the fact that Sango and Inuyasha were always fighting, he was inwardly grateful to have someone there. Someone like him, someone who could relate. People often made fun of them, teasing the "two dating outcasts", at which Sango would blink and Inuyasha would lazily tell them to do something rude. They weren't dating, but neither really cared when people said this. Neither really thought they could stand "dating" the other, either. Inuyasha knew very little about Sango, but he knew that she hadn't always been so sad and dark. He didn't want or care to ask why.  
  
The one thing he hated more than anything were the other students in his school. Especially people like Kagome. She alone infuriated him. Smiling and laughing with her popularity and her cheerleading skirts and her gorgeous eyes- he hated her. He hated her friends, hated everything they did and everything they were about. He comforted himself with the thought that they were all shallow and heading for the nearest Burger King. He comforted himself with the thought that he knew something no other student in the entire knew.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Woo, I'm excited! This should be fun. Some of you may be wondering why I made Kagome a cheerleader- and I'll let you have it.  
  
First of all, I think cheerleaders are cruelly stereotyped. I have friends on the cheerleading squad, and if you didn't know, you wouldn't guess they were. They're not hung up on how they look, they're not stupid (one of them has a 4.0, I could throttle her!), they're not all blonde. One of them is a strong environmentalist and anime nut. I myself almost tried out for cheerleading, but then realized that I am not a cheery person. Eh, well, the workshop was fun. Same goes for dance teamers (* wink, wink * . . . you know who you are. . .), but they get less because, well, they're not cheerleaders.  
  
So there's my rant. Besides, Kagome's always so cheerful. Cheerful, cheerleader, it works. Yay! ;)  
  
Houken-jidai translated to "feudal period", if you were wondering. Era, period, whatever.  
  
Please read and review! Arigato! 


	2. Goth and Player

Houken-Jidai  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Arigato to those of you who reviewed. Very much. Not that I can see my reviews. . . grr, ffn hates me. Now we find out more about Sango and. . . you guessed it. LECH-BOY! WOOOOO! Lol. I haven't decided yet if Shippo will be in this story, but as of now it's a no.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one for more details.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango took a mental break from doing her geometry to think about the girl sitting next to her. As a sophomore, Kagome Higurashi was the most popular girl in school. And she had talked to Sango and been completely nice- the popularity was explained. Sango even felt compelled to ask Kagome over sometime, and she had just met her. It was strange- Sango usually liked being alone. But this Kagome girl- they had clicked instantly. She wondered briefly if Kagome "clicked" that way with everyone, and if she would be just another face to say hi to in the hallway. But Kagome was too nice for that. And she would certainly make a better friend than Inuyasha did.  
  
As class ended, Kagome proved her true colors.  
  
"Sango- want to hang out sometime? I've got a game on Friday, but afterwards would you like to go to a movie with me?" Kagome asked, smiling at Sango. Sango froze in disbelief and fear- she hated big crowds, especially ones she didn't know.  
  
"Friday I've got fencing try-outs." She said, her head swirling a bit. Noticing the look on Kagome's face, she hastily continued, "But I'd love to do something another time. Are you cheerleading on Saturday?" Kagome's face instantly brightened.  
  
"No! Meiji cancelled the game, so I'm free. I'll call you about plans tonight, but I think we're going to be late. Gotta run!" with a wave and a genuine smile, she was gone. Inuyasha, who had been watching this whole scene, crossed his arms.  
  
"You're selling out, you traitor," he accused his best friend. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's a nice girl, Inuyasha. You should really get to know her better before you judge her as a cheerleader." She walked out of the classroom and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Sango, she's POPULAR." Inuyasha sneered. Sango turned to him, frowning.  
  
"I don't judge people by popularity, Inuyasha. I judge by character, and Kagome's a sweet girl. If you're going to get stuck on her popularity, you're just as bad as all those kids who judge you." Inuyasha stopped and Sango kept walking. The bell rang, but Sango didn't hurry. The next class was art, and the art teacher was never on time- he usually showed up halfway after the class was supposed to start. On the way down to the basement level, Sango passed the school pervert- Miroku. As usual, the senior was surrounded by at least five girls, and was enjoying himself highly.  
  
Miroku, for some reason, had always given unwanted attention to Sango. Today was no exception.  
  
"Sexy," he grinned magnificently at her. That was what he called her- she doubted he actually knew her name. Sango ignored him (though she was blushing) and kept walking, but she heard one of Miroku's groupies say something.  
  
"Come on, Miroku-kun, she's a sophomore. Not to mention goth, and a total outcast." The girl's voice was snide and uneducated. Sango brushed it off.  
  
"Sexy is sexy, sugar." Miroku's reply made Sango blush harder, but he would never know.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku strolled down the hallway, surrounded, as he often could be found, with several girls. Nameless girls, girls who would be replaced within a week. All beautiful, all "possibilities".  
  
Bliss.  
  
And then he had seen that intriguing sophomore, the goth girl with the perfect. . . asset. She was one that wouldn't come easily, like all the others did. Of course, Kagome defied him daily, but that was different. This girl was shy AND defiant- a real challenge. A real challenge was just what he needed to keep him entertained- at least for a month or so. Maybe after that, a freshman? He enjoyed shocking his fellow classmates. Doing the unexpected. But for now, the sophomore was unexpected.  
  
Maybe he would ask Kagome to invite her somewhere, and he'd tag along. As if on cue, the 15-year-old cheerleader approached him in the hallway. Miroku quickly dismissed the girls, and they disappeared like mist.  
  
"Kagome," he said, taking her hand and kissing it unnecessarily. Kagome rolled her eyes and yanked her hand back to herself.  
  
"What do you want, Perv?" Kagome asked teasingly. Miroku grinned.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"That girl in your class- the sophomore, sort of goth- what's her name?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend.  
  
"You're not going to. . . 'go after' her, are you, Miroku?"  
  
"I may. What's her name?"  
  
"Sango." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sango. Beautiful name." Miroku seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Kagome," he said. Kagome groaned.  
  
"What else do you want?" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Next time we go out- can you bring her?" Miroku looked- it was odd- innocently hopeful. Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Saturday- Sango and I are doing something. If you want to tag along. . . I guess I can handle that. I have to get back to class." She waved the hall pass for emphasis. "See you later."  
  
'Step one.' Miroku thought with a grin that was no longer innocent. 'Check.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Next chapter: the outing. DUN DUN DUN! 


	3. Icecream Ghosts

Houken-Jidai  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Once again, thanks so much to my reviewers. In this chapter, the foursome get together for the first time (excitement!) and after this chapter, the real plot digs in. The part that makes this story different than others. It's sorta. . . long. * cough *  
  
Disclaimer: See second chapter for more details.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Sango there?" Kagome asked, feeling a little nervous, over the phone.  
  
"This is she. Is this Kagome?" Sango hoped that it was, or else she felt pretty stupid.  
  
"Yes! Hi Sango!" yes, the cheerful voice was hard to misread. It was Kagome. Sango grinned in relief.  
  
"Hello, Kagome, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great, but I was calling about Saturday. You up for it?"  
  
"I think I am. What are you planning on doing?" Sango hoped it didn't involve lots of other people. She wasn't really good with crowds.  
  
"I'm not really sure yet, but do you mind if a friend of mine tags along? He's sort of got a thing for you." The last part of this information was whispered, and Sango blushed furiously. Who at Houken-Jidai could have a "thing" for her?  
  
"Um. . . well. . . sure. Is it alright if one of my friends tags along?" she rushed, instantly thinking of the one person who would make things interesting, and certainly more comfortable. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sure! That'd be great. Talk to your friend about what you want to do, and I'll get back to you so we can decide."  
  
"Alright." Sango nervously picked at her shirt.  
  
"Ok, so I'll call you back in an hour or so, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Talk to you then." Click. Sango sighed and clicked the phone on again before dialing the familiar number.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha glared at the group of punks sitting as far from him as they possibly could. They hated him because the rest of the school assumed Inuyasha was one of them, and he most certainly was not. Inuyasha despised them as he despised everyone else. But unfortunately, he was stuck with them in detention for Kaede.  
  
Kaede was one of the few teachers who actually made Inuyasha serve detention, and wasn't frightened to do so. This was half of the reason he stayed, because as much as he'd never admit it, he liked Kaede. That didn't make detention fun, though. Especially since the punks over there were making fun of him. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and looked warningly at his claws, a growl rising in his throat. Usually he didn't care if people made fun of him, but today he was irritable.  
  
"That's enough out of ye, Inuyasha." Kaede looked up from her grading. She nodded at him. "You're time is up." With a murmur of celebration, Inuyasha coolly left the room. He stopped at his locker to throw all his books in, and slammed it shut to find Sango waiting for him. He leapt a little in surprise and then scowled at her.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he snapped. Sango crossed her arms.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't make so much noise throwing your books in your locker, your enhanced little ears would've heard me." When Inuyasha didn't respond, Sango continued. "Inuyasha. . . I have a favor to ask you." Inuyasha snorted and glared at her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, you owe me. And it won't be so bad."  
  
"WHAT do you want?"  
  
"Well. . . Kagome invited me to do something with her and a friend, and I asked if I could bring you." She cringed, knowing the blow up would come, and it did.  
  
"WHAT??? You want ME to hang out with KAGOME, the CHEERLEADER???" his eyes were bugging in disbelief. Sango glared at him.  
  
"Drop the cheerleader thing already, Inuyasha. And you don't have to hang out with Kagome. Just come with me, please?" Sango was giving him the sad eyes. It never worked, but she always did it anyway.  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha!" she stamped her foot. He sighed resignedly.  
  
". . .you owe me." He watched as Sango's face broke into a full-blown smile, which was entirely rare.  
  
"Thank you." That was another interesting thing about Sango- when she said thank you, she sounded like she actually meant it. She always seemed to get almost sad, but it was gone before he could think about it much.  
  
"When are we doing this, anyway? And what're we doing?"  
  
"Tomorrow. And we're supposed to tell Kagome what we want to do."  
  
"Feh. Say a movie. I don't care."  
  
"I really owe you for this, Inuyasha."  
  
"I know. That's why I agreed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango and Inuyasha gingerly walked up to the entrance of the go-cart racing place. Kagome had called Sango back, and the plans had been laid: Go- cart racing and then ice cream. Then maybe hanging out at Kagome's, if everyone was up for it. Sango knew her hands were cold and shaky for nervousness, and Inuyasha had noticed too. She clenched them angrily; she was trained to fight fear. But this sort of fear was different than what she was used to.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, woman." Inuyasha's voice was mocking. He always seemed to get that way when she was scared or sad or angry. Not that it bothered her very much. She glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, hanyou, I'm nervous."  
  
"No, really??" Sango whacked him over the ears in annoyance. Sometimes he just didn't know when to stop. "Damnit, woman!" he rubbed his ears tenderly.  
  
"You deserved it," Sango muttered, and at that moment Kagome spotted her.  
  
"Sango-chan!" she cried happily, jogging to embrace her new friend. The two girls were dressed in severe contrast; Kagome in a mini corduroy skirt and jean jacket; Sango in black jeans, a black turtleneck, and over that a pink tank. Inuyasha scoffed at both Kagome and what she said.  
  
". . .chan. . ." he sneered. Kagome let go of Sango and turned to face the hanyou.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." She said tentatively. He glared at her in response. Feigning to hug Sango again, she muttered, "Sango. . . Inuyasha hates me. Was this a good idea?" realization hit Sango and she blushed, feeling terrible.  
  
"Probably not. . ." at that exact moment, she felt a large hand grope her butt and she had the strangest inkling it wasn't Kagome. She swirled, blindingly fast, and hit his arm so that the fingers fell loose. She glared up into the face, only to retract in shock. "You!" she breathed, blushing furiously. The deep blue eyes stared down in her, also in shock.  
  
"You're dangerous to sneak up on, Sexy." He grinned and Kagome whacked him with the back of her hand as Inuyasha stared on.  
  
"Sango, this is Miroku. He's a senior, and he's in a band- Criminals By Accident, I'm sure you've heard of them- lead singer."  
  
"Glad to finally know what to call you," Sango said dryly. Miroku took her hand and kissed it, and color filled her cheeks involuntarily.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Beautiful Goddess." Inuyasha's laughter was hard to misconstrue, and Sango yanked her hand back quickly.  
  
"Just. . . Sango, if you please."  
  
"Ah! So I may call you Sango-koi?" Miroku's excitement was nearly innocent, but Kagome's hand flew to her face in embarrassment.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why he INSISTS on embarrassing himself. . ."  
  
"Sango." Sango repeated again firmly. The senior wouldn't make things easy. Not easy, but interesting. . . she shook her head quickly, erasing all thoughts of him. She looked to Kagome for guidance. Kagome was right on cue.  
  
"Shall we get racing?" she asked cheerfully, attempting to make Inuyasha smile. He looked away. Looking defeated, Kagome shrugged to walk with Miroku and Sango, but he had grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the carts.  
  
"We're sharing a cart!" she heard him tell Sango cheerfully. Sango struggled pointlessly.  
  
"I like driving by myself. . ."  
  
"You just don't want to be in a cart while I drive!"  
  
"Well. . . yeah, pretty much."  
  
Kagome giggled and turned to Inuyasha. This would be so much easier if he wasn't so hostile.  
  
"You want to share a cart with me?" she asked. Maybe he would warm up to her if they hung out more. Inuyasha looked at the stand selling tickets and then at Kagome.  
  
"Is it cheaper that way?" Kagome sighed inwardly at this. At least he hadn't sounded annoyed or mocking or angry.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome paused so they could walk side by side, but Inuyasha walked right past her and didn't wait up.  
  
"Come on!" he said impatiently. Kagome sighed again. Tonight would certainly be. . . interesting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Go-cart racing, despite everyone's fears, had been a blast. Inuyasha had won overall, and he seemed to be bonding with Miroku- when Miroku wasn't grabbing Sango's rear. He still treated Kagome like someone he was forced to hang out with, though, and was quite verbal about his dislike for her. Sango had become increasingly weary of the local rock band's lead singer. She stuck by Kagome or Inuyasha whenever she got the chance, but wasn't afraid to smack Miroku if he got too "friendly".  
  
Going for ice cream, though, was a little more complicated.  
  
Miroku absolutely INSISTED upon buying Sango a waffle cone, and after a few glares from Sango, Inuyasha did the same for Kagome. Reluctantly. VERY reluctantly. Kagome had strawberry; Inuyasha a mix up pistachio, rocky road, and cookie dough; Sango had coffee ice cream and Miroku had vanilla.  
  
The foursome sat down outside the shoppe to eat their massive cones, and Sango found herself comfortable among them. Despite Miroku's pervertedness, he was friendly and fun, and Kagome certainly was as well. Something about the four of them together felt indescribably right, but it was probably just her imagination.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, wished nothing more than to go home. Despite hanging out with her, something about Kagome truly irked him. Like she was biting at him from beneath his skin, yet that was stupid. Miroku was alright, and of course Sango was already his friend. But. . . Miroku and Kagome were popular. And he didn't like popular people, especially Kagome.  
  
Later on in the night, still at the ice cream shoppe, Miroku was trying to convince Sango to take off her black turtleneck.  
  
"It's pretty warm," he was reasoning with a hentai grin. "and you'll have that pink tank on, Sango." Sango blushed furiously, and a man stopped by their table.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . what did you call the girl?" he asked. Sango immediately froze and turned so that her back was to him. Her face radiated fear, but only Miroku perceived this.  
  
"Sango." Inuyasha replied, but he was watching the man suspiciously. The man put a hand on Sango's shoulder, and she stiffened.  
  
"Sango," he repeated softly, as if he knew her. "If you could just turn around so I could see your face. . ." but Sango stood abruptly to run. Unfortunately, the man's grip was strong and he turned her.  
  
"Kami-sama," he murmured, making the sign of the gods with his free hand. His face was pale. "It's like seeing a ghost."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ehehe, now the real plot kicks in. Thanks to RK-128 for helping me out :D and all my reviewers who shall be listed below. Scurvy curs.  
  
Liz- thanks, I hope you like what you read of "Houken-Jidai" in the future. Arigato for the kind review ;)  
  
RK-128- well, unfortunately, the faculty's right- at least about me * cringe * but ah well. Thanks so much for you enthusiasm and help and support, it is appreciated. Much. I'm actually about to start chapter 5, and by 4 it starts to get darker, but I want to keep the lightness in it to. If only because it's fun to write ;) Oh, and once I get my K/K one going, I'd like to bounce it off you. I really don't like it so far, but I think if I re-write, it's got potential. Oh yes- and "Imaginary" was simply gorgeous. Amazing, oneesama.  
  
Kiawatha Amara- I'm aiming to dive into both pairings evenly, but at separate times. Because, well, come on. It's Inuyasha, and he's stubborn and arrogant. Both romances will take time to develop, but I hope to do so evenly. Thanks for your review!  
  
CrescentAngel16- this story's really fun to write, so I'll most likely update quicker than my other stories. I'm glad you like it so far :D Merci for the review. 


	4. Sango's Secret

Houken-Jidai  
  
Sango's Secret  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Ok, so thanks muchly to reviewers and my bouncer buddy ;)  
  
Disclaimer: See third chapter for further details.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'd heard from so many people that your whole family was killed, Sango," the man breathed. Sango swallowed fiercely.  
  
"I'm sure you have the wrong Sango," Sango said, trying to lower her voice an octave. She tried to pull her shoulder back to get away somehow, but the man gripped more tightly.  
  
"No, it's you, I'm sure of it," he lowered his face so that he could look into her eyes. "Are your parents and brother alive, too?" he asked. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged confused and frightened glances, but Miroku watched Sango and the man intently. Sango fidgeted a moment, and then, to everyone's surprise, she burst out of him and his grip, leapt over the table, and ran like she was on fire, and water was just beyond her fingertips.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha called in unison, but she was too far to hear them. Without a word to the man, all three gathered their things, got in Miroku's car, and took off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango was crazily glad that she never wore anything but sneakers. Her body was quickly tiring; her house wasn't anywhere near the shopping center with the ice cream shop. But the man had frightened her so terribly that she didn't care if her body was exhausted, she was going to keep running until she got home.  
  
Somebody knew now. Somebody KNEW. Gods, what would she do? The only thing she knew to do now was run home and hope that Inuyasha and the others didn't follow. She had some serious thinking to do. A few things were certain: she could never see Inuyasha, Kagome, or Miroku again; she would no longer be attending Houken-Jidai; and she had to move to another town again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where does Sango live?" Miroku's voice was oddly serious and concentrated. Inuyasha moved so that he could see the road ahead of them.  
  
"About 10 minutes this way, and then a left." Inuyasha replied tersely. Something was up with Sango, and he had no clue what. That bothered him. He scowled in annoyance. Kagome turned to him, worry written all over her face.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . do you know ANYTHING that explains what just happened?" she asked, her voice almost quivering. Inuyasha felt himself melt inwardly at the fear in the cheerleader's voice, and his reply was harsh to cover it up.  
  
"Why would I know anything? I'm as confused as anyone." He crossed his arms. "Feh." Though he would never admit it, Inuyasha was severely worried- for both Sango AND Kagome. Miroku, too, was worried, though only for Sango. Something had shaken the sophomore badly, and she was always so composed. He gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly as her face popped up in his mind again- she was terrified. He could only remember seeing that sort of terror once before- and that was a time he didn't want to remember.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"This is it?" Kagome's voice was anxious, and Inuyasha nodded, suppressing a growl.  
  
"Yeah." Miroku parked and turned off the car, and by that time Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for him. The house- Sango's house- was rather decrepit. The other houses in the area weren't very nice either, but Sango's was by far the worse. It was the smallest house on the block, and the paint was peeling, the window panes hanging by a hinge, and part of the roofing was in the yard. Miroku cringed- he was considerably well off and felt guilty, almost, for being there.  
  
Inuyasha approached the front door and began banging on it. Miroku and Kagome cringed, but Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
"Come on, Sango! You can't let something like that happen and then not explain it to us! Let us in, baka! You owe it to us!" he continued banging until Miroku pulled him away from the flimsy aluminum door.  
  
"I don't think that was the best way to handle it, Inuyasha." He held his arm out to keep Inuyasha from assaulting the door and let Kagome forward.  
  
"Sango," Kagome called softly. She knocked politely on the door. "Sango, please let us in. We're worried out here." Her voice was gentle and vulnerable, and very slowly the front door cracked. Inuyasha sent Kagome a look mixed of surprise and annoyance.  
  
". . . come in." Sango's voice was reluctant. She stepped away from the door, into the shadows, as Kagome pushed the door further open. Beckoning to the other two, she led the way in. Inuyasha was the last in, but Miroku closed the door and locked it tightly.  
  
"Sango, what's going on?" he asked softly. His voice was nothing like it had ever been. She shook her head, but no one saw it because it was so dark.  
  
"Let's go to the basement." Sango led the procession down the stairs, where she finally turned on the light. They noticed that, despite what they all thought, she hadn't been crying. She was pale, though, paler than usual, and her eyes were wide and jumped at small noises. She motioned for them to sit on the small, dirty couch and she herself took the spindly wooden chair.  
  
"No," Miroku, who was sitting between Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch, said. He stood and took Sango by the arms, leading her to his previous spot and sat in the chair himself. Sango seemed in too much of a daze to really argue, so she obediently sat.  
  
"I guess I owe you an explanation." She said quietly after a moment.  
  
"Feh! A FULL one, mind you!" Inuyasha sounded angry, but by now Sango knew this was Inuyasha's version of gentleness, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"I. . .I don't know where to begin." Sango took a deep breath and avoided Miroku's eyes. "My family- my mother and my father- were special agents for the government. Yet sort of not for the government, because they were above the law. Either way, their job was to deal with, track down, or protect things. People, artifacts, whatever. That's what they did. And my brother Kohaku and I were trained to be able to handle the mental and physical strains of being those special agents, because it's assumed the job is hereditary.  
  
"My mother and father were on a specific case, guarding a jewel or something. Shikon, I think it was called. And. . . one day, I came home from school, and. . . they were all dead. Killed. Later I found out that my little brother had done it- my little brother. Kohaku. He killed my parents, and then someone killed him. But I know my brother, and he wouldn't kill anything. . . my parents were beginning to think he wasn't cut out for being a special agent, since he couldn't kill anything. There was one other thing- the jewel was taken as well.  
  
"I had barely been home when a government official showed up. He gave me several thousand dollars and told me to get as far away as I could go. He told me to find a house and live by myself, go to school, get a job. . . basically start a new life by myself in a new town. That was the beginning of this year."  
  
Miroku interjected angrily.  
  
"You're 16!" his voice was raised and his eyes serious and dark. Sango stopped, thankful for a break, and looked at him.  
  
"I'm doing alright. I made it through without too much trouble. My job pays well, and I live by myself so I'm the only one I shop for-"  
  
"Sango, you're 16!" Miroku repeated angrily. "That's no age to be living by yourself! What if someone broke in? And in this neighborhood, with rapists and drug addicts-"  
  
"I'm not completely defenseless!" Sango interjected. "I WAS trained- and am still training for the special agent agenda. You can't sneak up on me, and as you know too well, if your hands are on me and I don't want them there, they're gone within a few seconds." Miroku sat down, his mind apparently full. Inuyasha, who had been wanting to say something since Sango had said "shikon", finally got his chance.  
  
"Did you say 'shikon', Sango?" he demanded. Sango nodded.  
  
"Yes." She said. Inuyasha crossed his arms and said nothing more. Everyone was quiet for a long moment.  
  
"It must've been terrible, Sango," Kagome said quietly. Sango looked away too quickly as her eyes began to sparkle dangerously.  
  
"Yes, but right now that's not important. . ." her voice was near cracking, and Kagome quickly put her arms around the other girl. Sango shook away gently. "No, no," she murmured so only Kagome could hear. "You're going to make me cry."  
  
"I've come to a decision," Miroku said suddenly. They all looked at him in surprise. "Sango, I want you to move in with me." Now they all stared open-mouthed at him, and Sango and Kagome were blushing.  
  
"Now is not the time to think of your sex drive, Miroku," Inuyasha growled, and Miroku shook his head in impatience.  
  
"That's not why I want her to move in," he said, giving Inuyasha a look. He turned to Sango. "You're 16, and it's not a good idea for you to be living by yourself. My home isn't conventional, but I live with someone else so it's not like I'd take advantage of you. You could still work and buy your own food if you liked, but you'd be in a safe place with me and Mushin. You'd have your own room, and an automatic ride to school every day." He watched for Sango's reaction.  
  
"I. . . it's very kind of you, Miroku, but I'm-"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." Miroku crossed his arms and stared at Sango until she blushed and looked away.  
  
"It's not necessary," she mumbled lamely.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha interjected. "Especially not with you, Miroku." Kagome glared at him.  
  
"I agree with Miroku," she said. Sango stared at her, and Inuyasha just snorted.  
  
"The continental divide. . . notice anything?" he muttered darkly. Sango hit him atop the head, but otherwise they ignored him. Kagome continued.  
  
"It can't be good, living alone like this. At least with Miroku you'd have some company. And I could come over all the time, if Miroku'd let me, so you wouldn't be constantly surrounded by men." Kagome smiled softly at the two of them, and to her surprise Inuyasha stood in disgust.  
  
"Can I talk to you PRIVATELY??" he demanded of Kagome. She frowned at him, but followed him out of the room anyway. Once they had left and closed the door behind them, Inuyasha turned menacingly to Kagome.  
  
"What are you thinking, pushing Sango into moving in with Miroku?? Have you forgotten that he's a lecher?" he glared at the cheerleader, but to his surprise she glared right back.  
  
"At least he OFFERED to let Sango move in! You call her your best friend and you didn't even think to offer her your home!" her hands were on her hips and she was leaning dangerously into his personal space.  
  
"It's my home!" Inuyasha snapped back defensively.  
  
"Maybe it's best she doesn't stay with you, then." Kagome implied nonchalantly. Inuyasha's eye twitched until he nearly exploded.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean???" he growled, having trouble keeping the indignation out of his voice.  
  
"Nothing. Just that you're not a very good friend." Kagome couldn't help but grin at Inuyasha's angry face. "And besides, they're cute together."  
  
"Feh. Sango'd never go for that popular lecher," the way he said "popular" hurt Kagome a bit- being popular wasn't bad, as long as you were nice. Shaking her head, she reentered the room with Miroku and Sango. They were in the middle of the "moving in" conversation.  
  
". . .and I really don't want to be a burden in your home-"  
  
"Burden? Nonsense. A pretty girl like you could never be a burden." Miroku's grin was hentai, but Sango flushed at being called pretty. It felt different than being called sexy, more. . . personal. She blushed again at the thought of herself and the senior being "personal." Kagome cleared her throat as she and Inuyasha stepped out of the doorway.  
  
"So are you moving in, Sango?" she asked. Sango glanced at Miroku and sighed.  
  
"I really don't see the need, I'm doing just fine here by myself-"  
  
"Sango." Miroku's voice was serious again. "We're not going to force you, but we'd all feel better if you moved in with me. It will be much safer, not to mention more convenient. And you won't be alone." He smiled slightly.  
  
"But. . . what about your parents?" Sango sounded desperate for an excuse not to move in. "What will they think?" Miroku smiled brightly.  
  
"Don't have 'em!" he said cheerfully. "I'm an orphan." Sango sighed again.  
  
"All right," she said, resigned. "I'll move in."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, well, well. Things should be quite * interesting * in Miroku's household from now on, no? Next chapter: Sango moves in, Inuyasha shares his secret.  
  
RK-128- thanks for being such a good friend/fanfiction buddy! It's so great to get feedback like yours, especially when I actually KNOW you! I'm actually debating illustrating this fic. Just because I'm in an art-y mood. I hope you didn't wait too long for this ^_^ Thanks again.  
  
Icenekohanyou- you sound exactly like me. Well, at least pretty close. Thanks for your review, I like when they're long! Lots of feedback is always good. I hope you enjoy future chapters, and stick with m' story. Merci beaucoup!  
  
Liz- thanks so much! I'm glad you think I have a good grasp of the characters. I hope to continue that grasp. I hope the update didn't take too long * cringe*, but keep reading. Arigato!  
  
Bluefuzzyelf- heh. sorry the update took so long. I hope I haven't lost your attention with the time. 


	5. The Faculty

Houken-Jidai  
  
The Faculty  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: As usual, I owe my reviewers just about everything. Thanks. I'm also sorry for the two-week delay. It * shouldn't * happen again.  
  
Disclaimer: See fourth chapter for details.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was decided that Kagome would sleep over at Sango's, and that Inuyasha and Miroku would meet them there very early the next morning to begin to move Sango's few belongings. It had to be early so no one saw her move; it had to be done secretly.  
  
"Can you tell me again why no one can know you're alive, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked as the other girl brushed her teeth. Sango spit out her toothpaste.  
  
"So my family's murderers won't come after me, so I can go after them." Her eyes were hard.  
  
"You know who did it?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"No. But I'll find out." The way it was said was very final. Kagome was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Sango. . . if you ever need to talk about anything. . . I'm right here." Kagome offered a sympathetic smile, and Sango nodded briskly as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Not now," she whispered. Kagome nodded, understanding. "The boys should be here in a few minutes," she said, changing the subject. Sango nodded once.  
  
"We should get dressed."  
  
By the time both Kagome and Sango were out of their pajamas and into their day clothes, the doorbell rang.  
  
"They're here all ready?" Sango blushed. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Let's let them in." they headed to the front door and opened it to a yawning, grumpy Inuyasha and unnaturally awake Miroku.  
  
"Ah! Good morning, ladies! Sango, are you ready to become my new roommate?" he winked. Sango sighed and nodded.  
  
"I assume we'll leave all of the furniture- none of it's very nice, anyway. My stuff's in my room." She motioned for them to follow, and Miroku rubbed his hands together readily.  
  
"Her ROOM. . ." he raised his eyebrows suggestively and received twin glares from Kagome and Sango as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and growled.  
  
"It's too EARLY for your energetic pervertedness, Miroku." He snapped. Miroku shrugged good-naturedly and continued following Sango and Kagome deeper into the tiny, derelict house. When they entered the room, it was as bad as the rest of the house- tiny, dusty bed on a metal frame, open toilet and sink curtains around them, giving them little privacy, and a tiny chest. On the bed and around it were a few medium boxes- seven at the most. Miroku stared at Sango is disbelief.  
  
"THIS is all you're taking with you?" he asked. Sango looked at the boxes, then back at him, and nodded wordlessly. "What about your clothes?"  
  
"They're. . . in the boxes." Sango blushed furiously, indicating them. "I have three other things that I'd like to bring- I can understand if you wouldn't want them in your house, but in that case I'd have to stay." Slowly she brought out a small sword, set it against the wall, and then reached for what looked like a massive boomerang.  
  
"What IS that thing, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forward to feel the giant weapon. Sango handed it to him.  
  
"It's hiraikotsu. My weapon of choice." Inuyasha lifted it with one hand.  
  
"'S heavy," he said absent-mindedly. "I can't imagine you even lifting it off the ground." Sango glared at him and took it back, lifting it effortlessly over her head.  
  
"I can do a whole lot more than lift it," she snapped. Miroku shied conspicuously away from her, Kagome with him. Sango set it down, though, and looked at Miroku hopefully. "So can I take them with me?" she asked.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with it- but what's the third thing?" he seemed puzzled. Sango looked around, as if she had misplaced whatever it was.  
  
"Kirara!" she called. A tiny, multiple-tailed kitten trotted into the room on command and leapt into Sango's arms.  
  
"Kawaii!" Kagome squealed, pushing past Inuyasha to see better the little cat. Inuyasha glared at her back and Sango giggled.  
  
"This is Kirara," she said, handing her to Kagome. "My cat." Miroku watched as the kitten curled up easily in Kagome's arms, and then took her himself.  
  
"She seems well-behaved." He commented, rubbing Kirara's ears. Sango nodded.  
  
"Extremely. And she's a good watch-cat, too." Sango smiled at the cat and looked at Miroku, but Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"'Watch cat'? How big is she, less then a foot long?" he sneered. Sango smirked but said nothing.  
  
"I don't have a problem with any of this. Shall we get it into my car?" Miroku asked. The others nodded and began picking up boxes. Miroku set Kirara down and picked up two boxes. "Come, Kirara." She did. Sango couldn't help but smile a little. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome had gotten all of the boxes together, so all that was left for Sango to carry was her sword and hiraikotsu. Without a backwards glance, Sango left her room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku's home, compared to Sango's, was the exact opposite. A loft apartment in the busiest, most downtown part of the city, the apartment was large and overlooked the city. The front door opened to the main living room, with a wooden floor and a great view of the entire city. The walls in this room were a deep red, with a couch to match leaning against the back wall. On the wall next to the one occupied by the couch wasn't even a wall- it was a bookshelf. The entire wall was filled with books, hundreds upon hundreds filling the small space. In the middle of the room was a small prayer alter with soft cushions to sit on around it.  
  
The living room opened up to the kitchen, which was despite its wealth, simple. Wooden walls and wooden floors, a refrigerator, oven, stove, and counter. Sprigs of this herb or that hung from every available spot on the ceiling. Next to the kitchen was the dining room, which was relatively tiny. It resembled a mini-living room, only with light green walls and cushions. The table was low to the ground and need to chairs, and was covered in a tablecloth that matched the walls.  
  
After the general tour, Miroku took Sango to the "back" section of the house- the section with the bedrooms and bathroom. A long hallway with two doorways contained both Sango and Miroku's bedrooms, Sango's being the closest to the entrance. At the end of the hallway was another doorway, this one Mushin's room. Across from Miroku's bedroom was the bathroom, to be shared by all three of them.  
  
It didn't take long for the four of them to fill Sango's room with her belongings- in fact, it only took two trips. The room, at least in comparison to her old one, was richly furnished. The bed had white sheets and a deep purple cover and pillow that ironically matched the jacket Miroku always wore. Miroku set down the last box and they all stood silently, looking around Sango's new living quarters. Miroku went and sat on the bed.  
  
"Want to try it out?" his face was completely straight, but the remaining three narrowed their eyes at him.  
  
"I'm sure I'll find out somehow," Sango said suspiciously. Miroku sighed and stood up.  
  
"Alright, then. I guess we'll wait in the living room until you're unpacked. Inuyasha, Kagome?" he beckoned for them to follow him out of the room after bowing to Sango. Sango blushed but grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
"Will you stay?" she asked. Kagome nodded wordlessly as Inuyasha scowled and stalked out behind Miroku, slamming the door behind him. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Let's get started," she grinned. Sango returned a ghost of the smile back and pulled the first box onto her bed. Kagome grabbed another box and followed, frowning at Sango's apparent sadness. "Sango. . ." she began. "Is. . . is something wrong?" she paused from pulling out a stack of Sango's few clothes. Sango sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I don't like staying with- him. I feel like I'm relying on him. I feel like I'm putting him in danger." She sighed again and slowly began unpacking again. If Kagome thought it odd that Sango wouldn't say Miroku's name, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Miroku knows that taking you on may bring him extra danger, but he's not defenseless." She lowered her voice. "He's got SPIRITUAL powers." Kagome returned her voice to normal. "I know you're used to depending only upon yourself, but it'll really be good for you to live with some other people. Miroku may seem perverted and lecherous, but he's really very intelligent, especially when it comes to other people. He'll be good for you." She smiled, but Sango blushed.  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she asked defensively. Kagome cringed, knowing she'd said too much.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. . ." she waved her arms as if it wasn't important and smiled guiltily. Sango kept blushing, but dropped it.  
  
"I don't quite feel like unpacking now. Want to join the others?" she asked. Kagome watched her oddly for a moment, then smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm getting hungry anyway. We forgot to have breakfast. Maybe we can talk Inuyasha and Miroku into having an early lunch." She grinned and lead the way out as Sango closed the door behind them. Kagome broke into a trot to find Inuyasha and Miroku kneeling by the centered prayer alter talking quietly.  
  
"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha, with his back to her, turned and scowled at her.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he sneered. Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Sango and I were wondering- we forgot to eat breakfast this morning, so could we possibly eat sooner?" she grinned brilliantly as Sango stood behind her, and Miroku rose slowly.  
  
"Of course, Lady Kagome." He said. Inuyasha seemed to struggle with resisting, but quickly followed Miroku into the kitchen. Kagome grinned, satisfied, and sat on one of the prayer cushions. Sango sat next to her.  
  
"How do you DO that?" she whispered quietly in amazement. Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Hanging around cheerleaders has its strong points," she replied with an almost-smug grin. Sango regarded her seriously for a moment and then giggled.  
  
"It's funny- I've never seen a girl affect Inuyasha like you have." She watched Kagome's reaction out of the corner of her eye. Kagome blushed but quickly covered up.  
  
"I don't have an affect on him, he just hates me."  
  
"I know Inuyasha better than most people, and I think he might be interested in you, Kagome." Sango grinned almost wickedly, and Kagome glared at her.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen Miroku quite so taken with anyone as much as he is with you!" she shot back. Sango laughed nervously and looked away. When she looked back, the girls shared a look of mutual understanding and chose not to continue the conversation at the time.  
  
"Ladies?" Miroku leaned into the room, smiling ravishingly. They both looked up at him. "Lunch is served." Sango noticed an apron tied around his waist and blushed appreciatively. Miroku saw this and winked, making her blush harder. Inuyasha, too, had on an apron, but that only made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha glared at her and "feh'd".  
  
Once the four were gathered around Miroku's dining room table with warm plates of noodles and rice steaming in front of them, Miroku prayed silently, one hand held erect in front of his chest. He finished, and nodded at the others to begin eating.  
  
"Inuyasha," he began almost immediately. The remaining three raised their heads at him questioningly. "I've been meaning to ask you something since last night. I figured it'd be best to ask when everyone was here." Inuyasha swallowed a massive bite of noodles.  
  
"I'm listening," he growled. Miroku ignored this and continued.  
  
"I noticed that last night, when Sango said "shikon", you reacted oddly. Does shikon mean anything important?" his eyes were strangely concentrated, and Inuyasha glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"I guess Sango deserves to know." He paused, disgusted that he had to share his secret. "The Shikon no Tama is an ancient jewel with tremendous powers. Whoever possesses it has the power become full human or full demon, whichever they want more. You can understand why Sango's parents were chosen to guard it so carefully, and why they don't want people to know it even exists." Inuyasha paused uncomfortably.  
  
"I have been searching for the jewel ever since I knew it existed- I've followed its path for a long time. For the time when Sango's parents had it, I had lost its track, that's how good they were. But someone else hadn't. Someone else knew they had it, and took it from them in the attack. After they died, I heard of it again." He looked around at all of them. "The Shikon No Tama is at Houken Jidai."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Eek, I got NO WHERE with those 6 pages. sessha gomen nasai.  
  
I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 4, and RK who I know read it:  
  
Rain angst- I know, I can't wait to write fluff for the two of them now that they live together. . . platonically, of course. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Bluefuzzyelf- really? How about now? Just kidding. Thanks so much for sticking.  
  
RK-128- I suppose we survived our second essay. Here's to A's. . . 


	6. Signs

Houken-Jidai  
  
Signs  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Apparently no one reads this story. Ah, well. Merci beaucoup to my few but loyal reviewers. Warning for this chapter: fluff! Mixed with plot! Fluff!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 5 for details.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miroku crept quietly out of his room to the door next to his. The lights in the house were out, and it was perfectly silent. But Sango's light was still on, and it could be seen through the bottom of her door.  
  
"Sango?" he asked softly, opening her door just enough to peek his head in. No response. He soundlessly pulled the rest of himself inside of her room. Her lamp was on, and her things were still packed. She lay, still dressed in her black jeans and black cap-sleeved t-shirt, curled around the tiny body of Kirara. Miroku found himself smiling warmly at the sight. He moved quietly over to the bed, and, lifting the heavy cardboard boxes, set them to the floor. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, making sure Kirara lay uncovered, and turned off the lamp. Silently, he crept out of the room again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Sango woke up, she was considerably more comfortable than when she had gone to sleep. Her light had been turned off and her blanket had covered her. She blushed to think of how those things happened, and busied with getting herself ready for school. She chose a black mini over tight black pants, and, to spice things up, a dark pink sweater. She tied her hair loosely down her back with a white ribbon and put on her usual black eyeliner. Checking her watch, she squealed and threw her backpack over her shoulder, bursting from her room in search of Miroku.  
  
Miroku looked up in surprise as his new guest skidded to a stop in front of the dining room table. His hair was mussed, running every which way, and his surprised look made him seem innocent and lost. Sango held back a warm giggle and set her backpack down, face stolid.  
  
"I'm not late?" she asked in a rush of breath. Miroku slid her a bowl of warm, plain rice drizzled in honey.  
  
"I drive fast so I can take my time in the mornings." He explained. Sango sat across from him. "And how was your first night in my humble dojo?" he asked seriously. Sango blinked, wondering if he was teasing her, but nodded.  
  
"It was fine. Your home is very comfortable." Sango ate a spoonful of the rice and looked at him again. "Are you sure you're fine with me moving in?" she asked. "I mean, are you sure it's not an inconvenience?" Not wanting to stare intently, Sango continued eating her rice. Miroku closed his eyes solemnly for his answer.  
  
"Of course you're not an inconvenience, Sango. I invited you, after all. You are my guest, and a very, very attractive one, at that." Miroku didn't see that Sango's face pinched in embarrassment. He went on. "If you don't mind, I thought we'd leave a little early this morning so I can talk to Ms. Yura about my paper." He stood and lazily slung his backpack over the crook of his elbow. He lead the way to the door, yelling, "We're leaving, Mushin," before he locked them out.  
  
Miroku's car was a small, black, sleek suv. The inside was covered in black leather and had all the furnishings of an expensive car- wood grain borders, installed cd player, navigator. Miroku, as he said, drove fast, but somehow not fast enough to ever get pulled over. Sango wondered how people like him got away with things like that- it was as if he was made of water, slipping unnoticed by the authorities and leaving a good impression while he was at it. She shook her head.  
  
When they arrived at the school, Miroku dropped Sango off in front of the school and waved jauntily before speeding off to the senior parking lot. She watched him drive off, clutching her books tightly to her chest and blushing a bit. WHY did he have to have that affect on her?!?  
  
Scowling at herself, Sango entered the school and walked down sophomore hallway to her locker. She set her bag and books on the floor (the hallways virtually empty) and stood to get her locker combination.  
  
"Kuso," she muttered. Twisting the numbers (20, 7, 13), she held her breath and tried to open her locker. It didn't budge. She jiggled it, trying again. Nothing.  
  
"KUSO!" Sango let go completely and kicked it with all her might. Nothing. Silent as night, a pale fist tapped the locker door lightly and it popped open. Sango jumped defensively to the side, only to find her young, dangerous Geometry teacher standing inches from her.  
  
"Miss Sango," Lord Sesshoumaru began smoothly. "Having locker troubles?" Sango let out a large breath, relieved that it was only her teacher.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," she breathed. "You frightened me." Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly, stoic and beautiful and terrifying as he always was.  
  
"I gathered this." Sesshoumaru examined her, his amber eyes scanning her face. He said nothing more.  
  
"Um," Sango began, unsure. "Thank you for opening my locker." She waited for Sesshoumaru to leave, or say she was welcome, but he surprised her.  
  
"Sango." He said solemnly. Sango blushed out of pure uncomfortable ness. "Have you ever been to a small town just to the west of Tokyo?" Sesshoumaru's sharpness in voice and eye contact, along with what he said, caught Sango off-guard.  
  
'Does he know???' Her heart stopped beating as she feared Sesshoumaru knew her secret. . . how could he know? Was he the one who had the Shikon no Tama? Had he killed her family?  
  
"I, well," she began nervously. "I have never been out of Osaka, until now." She wondered briefly if Sesshoumaru had the same effect on her as Miroku did, for all the trouble she had speaking. Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Hm. Very well. But if I find out you have been lying, miss Sango," he lifted her chin with a clawed finger. "I could have you expelled." He stroked her cheek dangerously. "or worse." He was gone before Sango could clear her mind enough to watch him go. When she did clear her mind, though, Miroku stood down the hall, watching her with an odd look on his face. People were beginning to arrive at school, so she glared at him as he approached her.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, leaning against the locker beside hers. She threw some books from her locker into her bag, and vice versa.  
  
"What do you mean by THAT?" she demanded, flushed. Miroku frowned seriously.  
  
"That's not what I meant. He asked you about your home town, did he not?" He watched her face intently. Sango's eyes darkened.  
  
"Yes. Do you think he's. . .?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sango shook her head in slight disbelief.  
  
"It's all a little hard to take," she said. "I mean, the Faculty being in on it. . . it just doesn't make sense." Miroku nodded.  
  
"You know something's going on when your geometry teacher hits on you." He turned nonchalantly and began to walk away. Sango fumed, glaring and clenching her fists.  
  
"Why, you-"  
  
Miroku felt a book hit the back of his head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she realized she'd have to sit in the back in geometry again. She brightened, almost immediately, when she realized that she'd be sitting between Sango and Inuyasha again.  
  
"Hi!" she mouthed, grinning and giving them a mini-wave. Inuyasha stared at her, in disbelief.  
  
'She's. . . she's happy? To see me?' he wondered, amazed. Shaking himself out of it, he glared at her.  
  
"I'm surprised you're speaking to us in public, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked in a satisfactory way, waiting for her response. Kagome blinked at him.  
  
"Why wouldn't I speak to you in public? You're my friends now, aren't you?" she smiled and moved gracefully into the seat next to him.  
  
"I'm glad to see your popularity is spreading, Miss Kagome," a cold, authoritative voice from the front of the room came. "But I prefer you don't share it so obviously." Upon the reprimand, Kagome shrunk a bit in her seat and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome cringed a bit and Inuyasha's lip curled as a small, continuous growl rolled from his throat. Sesshoumaru nodded offhandedly at Kagome, but his sharp focus was now on Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you have a problem with this, Inuyasha?" he asked haughtily. Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he shivered slightly in repressed anger.  
  
"She didn't do anything to hurt anyone!" he snapped. Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes, but it sent half the class cowering.  
  
"Are you so arrogant as to address me this way, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru demanded quietly. Inuyasha grinned recklessly.  
  
"Considering half of this blood is yours." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further and turned to the board.  
  
"I have no attachment to that blood." The bell rang, and Sesshoumaru turned around coolly. "Now open your books, because if your test from last Friday is any indication, you all have the intelligence of a pack of wild dogs." The intercom beeped, and Sesshoumaru looked ruffled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked testily. The Principal's sinister voice flowed through the speaker in the corner of the classroom.  
  
"Could I please have Higurashi, Kagome in the office now?" the voice, always seeming to grin in malice, asked. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Fine. As long as she does not interrupt my class by returning in the middle of it. Kagome," he jerked his head toward the door gracefully. "Go." Kagome quickly (and in relief) gathered her books and hurried out the door. Sesshoumaru let the door bang loudly behind her after she left.  
  
"As I was saying-" he began, but Inuyasha's hand was in the air. He sighed. "Confused already, Inuyasha?" he growled. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." He sneered. Sango stifled a giggle- for one thing, he sounded so serious about using the bathroom. For another, he WASN'T going to use the bathroom. He wanted to check on Kagome, and it was dead obvious. Sesshoumaru pointed at the door in disgust.  
  
"Make sure you don't come back either." He ordered.  
  
"Not a problem." Inuyasha called from the hallway. Sesshoumaru glared at his retreating back, and then at the rest of the class.  
  
"If anyone else wants to disrupt my class, please take the opportunity to do so now." He cracked his sharp-nailed fingers, and the class paled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sit down, Miss Higurashi." The Principal said smoothly. Kagome shivered- she hated being around him. He seemed so, so- it was hard to explain. She really didn't like him.  
  
"Yes, Principal Naraku."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. Or not, but hey. This chapter was a whole lot longer and less fluffy than I originally imagined- like, it was supposed to have about 3 or 4 more scenes in it. But then I got to this part I thought to be evil, so I did. And am evil. Muahaha. Buaha.  
  
To my one (count 'er, ONE) reviewer, who coincidentally is one of my best friends:  
  
RK-128- thank you, as usual, for your review and enthusiasm. I'm glad you're enjoying my story, because I'm having a ball writing it. It may be the longest story I've ever written, it's that fun. And "those things" * should * happen next chapter, unless I get too into the writing and expand everything. Then I'll have to chop 'em up.  
  
Next chapter: Naraku and Kagome's meeting (plus, where did Inuyasha go?) and then Miroku has a surprise for us all. And maybe more. I dunno.  
  
I'm a bit disappointed that so few read this story, because as I told RK, it's soo so so so much fun to write. But I guess that's my gift with this one- I love writing it. * thinks * Yeah. I don't need yo' stinkin' reviews! Just kidding. . . come back, I love you all! * cries *  
  
Ok, you know what? I'm odd. 


	7. Inklings

Houken-Jidai  
  
Inklings  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Hum de dum. This chapter is fun, because while there is plot, there is also much fluff. It's like. . . overall picture fluff. And wow! I got three reviews on the day of the update! Wow! I love you people! As a warning. . . this chapter is. . . lengthy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. Check chapter 6 for details. BNL owns "Falling for the First Time" and DMB owns "Crash".  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat, and Naraku sat across from her behind his desk.  
  
"Kagome," he began. He sounded as if he was trying to sound friendly. Kagome hated it. She nodded at him respectfully, not wanting, for some reason, to open her mouth, and Naraku continued. "I've brought you to my office to talk about a few things. I'm worried about your academic career, and if cheerleading is interrupting it." Naraku eyed Kagome. Her face completely blank, she was utterly confused inside.  
  
'But I have a 3.89. . .' She thought numbly. Unless it went terrible down since I last checked, but I don't think it could've. . .'  
  
"Principal Naraku," Kagome said. "My GPA, last time I checked, was pretty high."  
  
"Are you aware that cheerleaders must have at least a 2.0 to remain on the squad?" Naraku inquired looking dangerous. Kagome stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well, yes. . . but I have almost a 4.0. I'm not sure I understand what the problem is." She crinkled her eyes, confused. Naraku grinned in a way that made her want to hide underneath her chair.  
  
"The problem, Miss Higurashi," he said. "Is that your last History Test was a B-. How do you explain that?" He leaned toward her warningly, and Kagome was more confused than ever. What was so wrong with a B-? Granted, it wasn't an A, but it was nothing to get worried over. . . "I'm suspecting, Kagome, that you are on some sort of drug. You know the policy at Houken-Jidai on drugs, do you not?" Kagome gaped at him in disbelief. Where did he get the idea that she was on DRUGS???  
  
"Drugs are grounds for expulsion," Kagome reiterated, bewildered. "But Principal Naraku- I'm NOT on drugs! I don't even understand where you're getting this idea!" She had stood now, fists clenched. Naraku smiled dangerously.  
  
"Where I'm getting the idea," he mused. "For one thing, your grades are dropping. And you've started hanging out with the outcasts Sango and Inuyasha- they are no doubt on several drugs. It is only logical that I begin to believe you yourself are on them." Besides Kagome's growing anger and fear, she felt something else and it almost made her nervous. Something she couldn't quite place, that made her a bit on edge. "Now I am going to administer some tests on you, Miss Higurashi." Naraku pulled a black velvet bag from his pocket and tossed it lightly in his hands. It seemed to be wrapped around something round, but it made Kagome nervous. What was in it? Naraku slowly walked towards Kagome. "I have a few questions to ask you- "  
  
But someone had stumbled raucously into the room. Naraku and Kagome both stared as a silver-haired, pointy-eared boy stood from the rubble that had been the door.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Naraku." He hurried over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him protectively. "There's been an emergency at Kagome's home. Her family asked me to bring her there immediately." Without another word, Inuyasha dragged Kagome (however relieved) from the Principal's office. Looking around hastily, he saw a janitor's closest and threw her, and himself, inside it.  
  
"What were you DOING in there?" he demanded. He seemed to swell with anger and worry. "What was he asking you???" Kagome sat down on a bucket, thankful to be out of the Principal's death grip and somehow thankful to be in Inuyasha's.  
  
"I'm not sure. . . he said he was worried I was on drugs, because my grades are falling- and they're not!- and then he pulled out a black bag and said he'd do some tests on me." Kagome shrugged. Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"That's bullshit. He doesn't think you're on drugs, he wanted something else. . . what though, I don't know. . ."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. "Naraku's one of the people who wants the Shikon, isn't he?" her eyes glimmered with fear and Inuyasha glared at her before turning roughly away.  
  
"Of course he is, stupid. And I think he is the one who has it- Naraku possesses the jewel." Inuyasha seemed to drift in thoughtfulness before he snapped out of it. "I'm getting you out of here." He said. "It's not safe for you anymore." He knelt, looking back at her. "Climb on my back," he said. "We'll go faster that way."  
  
"Faster than a car?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm half-demon, remember?" Inuyasha snarled. "besides, I don't have a car. Now get on." Kagome did so, feeling awkward, and Inuyasha tucked his arms beneath her legs to support her. "Let's go." He said. Bursting the door down, he powered through it, loping down the hallways so quickly Kagome was dizzied. Within seconds they were on the street, racing past cars and turning sharply around corners. Though she wasn't sure, Kagome didn't think they were going to her house- she was in a completely different neighborhood. The houses, like Sango's, were derelict and dangerous. Kagome couldn't quite blame Naraku for thinking he was on drugs. Inuyasha leapt onto the roof and dropped gracefully through a large whole into his living room. Crouching, he waited for Kagome to climb off.  
  
"Hold on," Kagome said, vision circling wildly. "I'm dizzy." Inuyasha feh'd, but said nothing and waited until she had slid off his back before he turned to her.  
  
"I'm hungry." He said, heading abruptly into a dark staircase. "Come on." Kagome followed him.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said. "What if Naraku calls my house? No one will pick up the phone, they're all out of town for my brother Souta's baseball championships."  
  
"Good." Inuyasha threw over his shoulder. "It works with the plan. I'll get Miroku to write a note to the school saying you're out of town for an undeterminable time."  
  
Inuyasha entered a dirty white kitchen with missing cupboard doors and blinking lights.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha," Kagome asked shyly. "Do you live by yourself like Sango did?" she waited for him to yell at her, but he merely looked at her before looking away.  
  
"Yeah." He said quietly. "The government doesn't care much for half- breeds." He reached for the fridge, pulling it open and reaching in. "Ramen?" he offered, pulling out two cartons. Kagome giggled.  
  
"You don't keep Ramen in the fridge," she said. Inuyasha glared at her. "Sure." She said, and Inuyasha pulled out a pot and set it on the dirty stove, pouring 3 cups of water into it before turning the stove on. He ripped the ramen containers open easily with his claws, and spilled the contents into the boiling water. The phone rang distantly, and Kagome jumped at the chance to do something.  
  
"I'll get it!" she said cheerfully. Inuyasha did not turn around.  
  
"Down the hallway, second door to your right." He said, consumed with making the ramen. Kagome jogged down the hallway, and careened into the room with the ringing phone. It was his bedroom. Kagome blushed, but did not pause. She picked up the receiver quickly.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"I heard what happened." It was Miroku's cool, calm voice. "I'm glad that you are with Inuyasha. It was probably stupid of him to bust you out like that, though." Miroku sighed. "I think we all need to talk, but I've got rehearsal and a show tonight. Sango's with me now. Stay with Inuyasha for now, Kagome." Miroku said seriously. "He may be the only one to protect you from Naraku. And tonight, come to my show. Afterwards, we'll go to my house and talk. But I've got to go now, Kagome- STAY WITH INUYASHA." With that, he hung up. Kagome stared at the phone.  
  
"I only got one word in," she said in wonder. She shrugged and hung the phone up before heading back towards the kitchen and Inuyasha. When she returned, he was having a monstrous battle with the boiling pan of ramen. He was currently trying to remove all the noodles with a knife to transfer them to a plate. And not succeeding. The noodles kept sliding too easily from the knife, slapping the ground and the stove around them and sending boiling drops of water to Inuyasha's skin.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Inuyasha yelled, waving the knife around angrily and spearing the limp, burnt noodles viciously. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Maybe I could make lunch for us." She suggested. Inuyasha turned with wide eyes, surprised to see her, and lowered the knife to the counter.  
  
"If you screw them up worse than I do, you're buying my a week's worth of ramen." But at the same time, he backed away from the stove and let Kagome take over.  
  
"First of all," she said. "I'm throwing your sorry attempt out. We're starting over." Inuyasha didn't protest when she opened the fridge and pulled out two new containers of ramen.  
  
"Who called?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome re-filled the pot with water.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot! It was Miroku. He said for me to stay with you, and that we all need to meet up again tonight after his concert. Which he said we should go to, because then he'll give us all a lift to his house." The water was boiling now, so Kagome opened the ramen packages and poured them into it. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"He's just roping us into going to his stupid concert." He said. Kagome shook her head, stirring the noodles.  
  
"He sounded very serious, and not in his 'serious-but-really-joking- only-it's-hard-to-tell' way. Sango's with him, and we'll meet them before the show." Kagome turned to him. "When is the show, anyway?"  
  
"He told me earlier that it starts at 7:30." Inuyashed scowled. Kagome stirred the noodles again.  
  
"Done!" she said cheerfully. "So I guess we'll see them there at 7:30?" she asked, separating the noodles evenly between the two plates Inuyasha had lain out. Inuyasha quickly grabbed one of the plates and headed into a room with a table and simple chairs.  
  
"I guess we don't have much choice. Come on, let's eat."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sat nervously next to Miroku as he drove to his rehearsal after school. Though she knew it would be too much to ask him to take her home, she wanted nothing less than to go to the rehearsal. Meeting new people made her so nervous. Miroku seemed to sense this; he watched her from the corner of his eye as he drove. He was dressed in tight, black jeans, stylishly faded, and a silk purple top unbuttoned so part of his chest was revealed. (Sango willed herself not to look at this.) Gold earrings ran up and down his ears. On his hand was a stiff black arm wrap, starting below his elbow and tying around his middle finger. Wrapped around this was a string of turquoise beads. She had always known that had been there, but only now had she actually realized it. She'd have to ask him about it sometime. But not now. Now she needed to worry about his rehearsal.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head hastily and bit her lip.  
  
"I'm fine," she said solidly, but she felt anything but solid. Miroku smiled lightly.  
  
"You'll be my special guest tonight," he told her with a hentai grin. Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing." She said cinically. Miroku acted hurt, but his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Of course it's a good thing!" he exclaimed. "It's practically an honor!" Sango scoffed, but found that somehow, impossibly, she was smiling inside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha headed nervously into the club Miroku was playing at. All the people there had numerous piercings and unnaturally-colored hair, and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha suddenly became gruff. He growled dangerously at anyone who came near them, glaring dangerously at those who openly laughed at Kagome's "preppier" style. Kagome had to admit that she did feel stupid, showing up dressed as she always did, but at the same time she wasn't about to go home and change. This was how she dressed, and they'd have to deal with it.  
  
They spotted Sango quickly; though not as out of place as Kagome, her natural dark hair was a beacon.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" she seemed relieved. "I'm so glad to see you! Kagome was suddenly very glad that Sango was there. She felt she had so much to tell her.  
  
"We're glad to see you too, Sango-chan." She grinned warmly and an understanding passed between the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're all glad everyone's here. Where's Miroku? That bastard owes me 30 bucks." Inuyasha stalked off towards the backstage entrance, satisfied that Sango could look over Kagome. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Finally we can get some girl talk done!" she said, pulling Sango to a table with three chairs near the stage. "How was your first night at Miroku's? Has he groped you much yet?"  
  
"Not since the go-cart racing." Sango sighed. "Is it a regular practice of his?" she asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately." She seemed to get a sudden idea. "Hey! How did Miroku's rehearsal go?" she asked enthusiastically. Sango shrugged.  
  
"It went well. I never realized Criminals by Accident was a cover band, though." She thought for a moment. "They kept talking about a 'special song' that they didn't need to practice. Any idea what that's all about?" Kagome groaned.  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's the song Miroku uses to 'woo' women. And just guess who he wants to woo. . ." she looked at Sango pointedly. Sango flushed furiously.  
  
"That's. . . that's stupid, he doesn't want to woo me, he's just bored. . ." flustered, Sango decided to shut up. Kagome grinned smugly.  
  
"Uh huh." She said disbelievingly.  
  
"So, what happened in Naraku's office this morning?" Sango asked, changing the subject but at the same time seriously interested. Kagome sighed.  
  
"He said he was worried that I was on drugs- something about my grades falling. And that's CRAZY, because I know they're not! That's what he said, anyway. Inuyasha says he's the one with the shikon no tama. He said that Naraku thinks I might have something of use- or to use against- him, for some reason. Miroku thinks I'm in trouble; enough so that he suggested I stay with him for the afternoon." She explained. Sango nodded, thinking seriously. So Naraku, the principal of her SCHOOL had the jewel? Had he been the one to kill her parents? Her vision burned red. He would pay, if he had. And wasn't it an odd coincidence that she was, out of all the schools in Japan, at the one with the jewel her parents had been guarding? She realized that she had been lost in thought, and quickly recovered from her state of mind. Now was not the time to think about it.  
  
"Inuyasha busted you out, huh?" she asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"He told Naraku there was a problem with my family, and took me to his house on his back. We had lunch there and stayed until we came here. No big deal." Kagome shrugged, and Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"On his back? You two hung out for a whole afternoon and didn't kill each other?" she sounded as if she didn't quite believe Kagome.  
  
"We didn't 'hang out', we were just. . . together. We didn't exactly have a choice." At that time, Miroku and the other band Criminals by Accident started to get the stage ready with their drums, keyboard, and guitars. People began to cheer (Kagome included) and girls catcalled as Miroku began tuning his guitar. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes when he winked suggestively at the crowd. Inuyasha came from behind the stage, sitting heavily next to Kagome and muttering about "that bastard" and how he owed him. The drummer began playing a rhythm as the crowd cheered more and the band finished preparing to play. When they were ready, Miroku took the microphone.  
  
"We'll be playing something popular from not too long ago. I hope you enjoy our rendition." He winked at the crowd again to shrieks from the female half, and nodded at the drummer, who picked up a faster and livelier pace. The drums were soon joined by the base guitar, keyboard, and, finally, Miroku's electric guitar. He stepped, grinning, to the microphone, and began to sing.  
  
"I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time."  
  
Miroku glanced specifically at Kagome and Inuyasha as he sang the bridge a second time.  
  
"Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind. . ."  
  
Miroku strummed the final chords on the guitar and shook his long black bangs attractively away from his eyes. The crowd went absolutely wild, the girls screaming because he just had that allure. Sango eyed the screaming girls critically, wondering what made them feel the need to act so stupid. At the same time. . . with that gold light playing off his features, and the way his deep blue eyes seemed to lose their usual inner calmness. . . she shook her head and crossed her arms.  
  
"He's good, isn't he?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sango shrugged skeptically.  
  
"I suppose. He seems to play up his looks a lot. For the females." She nodded slightly, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. De-nial.  
  
The Criminals by Accident played a few more songs, all ones that were familiar or vaguely familiar. Inuyasha had sat down in the middle of the second song, looking hostile and annoyed. Sango wanted to join him, but felt it would be rude. On stage, Miroku was brought a stool and acoustic guitar, handing his electric one to one of the stagehands. The crowd quieted down as he sat, taking a sip of water and leaning into the mike again.  
  
"This is a special song. . ." he began, a grin inspired by Sango- didn't-want-to-know-what crossing his face as some in the crowd began to laugh. "This song," he continued, "is for a special girl." At this, a fourth of the crowd was laughing outright. Sango rolled her eyes. "Sango?" Miroku asked into the microphone. Sango's eyes widened in fear as her mouth shrunk and a blush crept over her cheeks. Kagome groaned and prodded her friend.  
  
"Go now, or he'll only embarrass you more." She stage whispered. Sango shook her head, refusing and trying to back up, but the crowd pushed her foreward.  
  
"Come on up, gorgeous." Miroku grinned at her, shading his eyes from the spotlight. He deepened his voice. "I'm. . . waiting." By now the entire crowd was laughing, and someone had started to chant "Go to him". Sango's stomach knotted itself several times over and she wished that she could run. The fear was so bad that her battle senses were on high.  
  
"What about last night, Sango?" Miroku asked and the entire crowd "oooh'd". Sango felt all the fear rush to her neck and turn instantly into anger. WHAT had he just said?? She flew towards the stage, leapt on with no assistance, and smacked him, hard, across the face. The crowd cheered as a red handprint formed itself on his cheek. Sango fumed and began to storm away, but Miroku had somehow snuck an arm around Sango's waist and was holding her tightly to the spot. He took the microphone away from his mouth and said quietly, "Anything to get you up here." Sango glared at him as she had never glared at anyone before.  
  
"I am going to kill you." She said through clenched teeth. Miroku grinned.  
  
"As long as I get to sing to you." Miroku turned back to the audience and grinned. "Fiesty, isn't she?" he asked. People laughed and Sango glared into the crowd, blushing at the same time. He would pay. Oh yes. He stood, offering Sango the stool. She took it readily. Miroku began playing a soft melody on the guitar and smiled. "For you," he said, halfway to the crowd and halfway to Sango. She scowled.  
  
"You've got your ball you've got your chain, tied to me tight  
  
tie me up again. Who's got their claws in you, my friend? Into your heart I'll beat again.  
  
Sweet like candy to my soul, sweet you rock and sweet you roll  
  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you. . . oh when you come  
  
Crash into me  
  
Now- baby and I come into you, I come into you  
  
In a boy's dream, in a boy's dream  
  
Touch your lips just so I know In your eyes, love, it glows so  
  
I'm bare-boned and crazy for you  
  
When you come crash into me, baby  
  
And I come into you  
  
In a boys dream  
  
In a boys dream  
  
If I've gone overboard then I'm begging you  
  
to forgive me, oh, In my haste  
  
When I'm holding you so girl... close to me  
  
Oh and you come crash  
  
into me"  
  
Sango found, when the song was over, that Miroku, with that song, had weaved the entire audience and herself into some sort of spell. Miroku bowed to rabid clapping and cheering, and then he took Sango's hand, kissing it lightly.  
  
"Thank you." He said, smiling gently. Sango eyed his face skeptically, and felt her resolve melt.  
  
"Thank you." She hurried off the stage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Considering that was 11 freakin' pages long, I decided to stop. This keeps happening, everything's getting so long and involved. . . I mean, the  
shikon is still WHOLE, if that tells you anything.  
  
Anyway.  
  
Thanks to my loyal readers:  
  
RK-128: A morning practice is coming up, but seeing how this story's going, I have no clue when that'll be. And then there's the that one scene that I can't WAIT to write. . . * cough * Well, I've gotta get cracking on  
history. . . oi. Ok. Sorry this thank you sucks. Longer thank you next  
time.  
  
Koinu-no-ai: I'm glad the story is easy to read. If you look at my earlier  
stories, they're all one massive paragraph. Uck. Thanks for the review.  
  
Bluefuzzyelf: I'm so glad to have regulars like yourself. Arigato!  
  
Rain angst: I had to look that up * cringe * but thanks. 


	8. He Will Pay

Houken-Jidai  
  
He Will Pay  
  
A/N: And yes, the title of this chapter refers to more than just one person. . . net lattes to whoever can tell me everything it does refer to. Thanks as usual to my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter seven. ^_-  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the ride to Miroku's house, Sango was exhausted. It was late by now, the city lights blinding through the darkness. Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on each other in the backseat, looking impossibly innocent. Kagome's head had fallen onto Inuyasha's shoulder, his head likewise lying gently on hers. Sango nudged Miroku and jerked her head back at them, smiling distantly. Miroku looked, quickly, and grinned as he focused back on the road.  
  
"That about sums them up, doesn't it?" he asked quietly. Sango yawned, nodding.  
  
"It does. And the best part is, they don't have a clue." She laid her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes and entertaining the idea of falling asleep. Miroku had other ideas.  
  
"Sango," he began. "Did you enjoy the show?" she sighed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll get you back. Just not now. Too tired." She turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Well, don't fall asleep. We've got really important matters to discuss." Miroku's eyes hardened and he stared straight ahead. Sango felt like her stomach was suddenly filled with ice-cold lead. She inhaled sharply.  
  
"That's right," she breathed. "Naraku might have the shikon. . . Naraku. . ." Sango bit off the rest of her words and clenched her teeth. She wouldn't cry. She WOULD'NT. Miroku glanced at her quickly, but not long enough to seem to have registered how upset she was.  
  
". . .is as of yet only suspected." Miroku nodded as if to confirm his own words. "I KNOW you want to avenge your family, Sango, but until we are sure you have to wait." His sensible words somehow comforted her. "we all must wait." He muttered. Sango looked at him sharply, thoroughly assessing the older boy. She frowned in thought.  
  
"Um. . . senpai. . . your hand. Why do you always wear those beads on it?" she felt awkward asking, addressing him, but he looked at her blankly.  
  
"I'm surprised you only now asked." He turned down Main Street, parking slowly along the curb in front of his flat. He pulled his beaded hand up and held it in front of him. "An evil demon once placed a curse upon my grandfather. The curse, if not apprehended, would consume him, and be passed along to his son. Therefore my father inherited the curse, as did I." Sango had never seen Miroku so serious or upset.  
  
"What was the curse?" she whispered, spellbound. Miroku clenched his fist.  
  
"An air void," he answered, his voice monotone. "In my palm. If I remove the beads, anything around me will be sucked into my hand, into non- existence. When I said the curse would 'consume' me, I meant literally." He didn't look at Sango, not wanting to see the shock and pity in her eyes. "The curse will disappear once the demon who cursed my grandfather is defeated and killed. I have basically three choices: to die and let the demon win; to have a woman bear my child, who will inherit the curse from me and hopefully defeat the demon; or to find and defeat the demon myself, ending the curse for my family line forever." Miroku turned, smiling grimly at her.  
  
"Things are looking up, aren't they?" he turned the ignition off. When he turned back to her, his smile was as it always was. "So. Shall we leave them like this, or make them come sleep inside?"  
  
"I thought we needed to talk. . .?" Sango cocked her head slightly, confused. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome are already asleep. You, I can tell without looking, are tired as all hell. A night of rest doesn't sound all that bad to me either. We can talk in the morning." He got out, and Sango shrugged before doing the same. They met on Miroku's side of the car.  
  
"I'll get Kagome." Sango said quietly. "Inuyasha might kill you if you touch her." Miroku widened his eyes innocently at her.  
  
"Why would he do a thing such as that?" he asked. Sango shook her head, too tired to retort.  
  
"I guess she and I will just share a bed. What do you want to do with Inuyasha?" she leaned against the car tiredly.  
  
"I don't see why you and I couldn't share a bed." Miroku suggested nonchalantly. Sango turned slowly, and, in one movement, raised a single eyebrow. Miroku cringed and held up his hands weakly. "Ok. . . I'll take the couch." Nodding, she opened the door and poked Kagome in the arm.  
  
"Kagome-chan," she said softly. "Wake up. We're going to go inside to go to bed. Wake up." Kagome opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . Sango-chan? What're we doing?" she mumbled almost incoherently. Sango nodded and helped her friend out of the car.  
  
"We're going to go to bed. We're going to sleep here tonight."  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's coming in after you. Let's go." Looking behind her, Sango saw Miroku trying to catch her attention; he tossed her the keys to his flat. Sango caught them easily and helped Kagome up the stairs, and into the apartment. Miroku and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku said as Sango unlocked the door. "You two sit on the couch while Sango and I get sleeping arrangements ready." Inuyasha and Kagome mumbled in response, and Sango grinned tiredly, tightening her grip on her friend's waist. Once those two were asleep, there was little chance of waking them up. She pushed the door open, helping Kagome to the couch. Kagome laid down immediately, curling and falling asleep. Miroku did the same with Inuyasha, who curved himself around Kagome's back like a C. Miroku and Sango froze, watching the other two avidly. Miroku smiled tiredly.  
  
"I guess that's it, then. Let's just go to bed." Miroku disappeared down the hall and reappeared with a blanket to cover the sleeping two. He chuckled. "I just hope I'm awake to see their reaction to this." Sango grinned.  
  
"Wake me up if I'm not," she yawned. Miroku grinned.  
  
'Any excuse to go into your room.' Sango glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but don't let me find out." She went into the kitchen and turned off the lights, and as she did this Miroku locked the door. They turned to each other, finished with their tasks.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Please." They headed down the hallway, making sure to leave the bathroom light on in case Inuyasha or Kagome awoke and needed to use it. Only when Sango found herself at Miroku's door, him grinning like an idiot, did she realize she had walked right by her own room. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously.  
  
"If you insist," Miroku grinned even wider, and Sango glared at him.  
  
"I DON'T. You mention this to ANYONE, and I KILL you!" she stormed back to her own room and slammed the door shut behind her. "Baka. . ." she groaned, wishing she had something to bang her head against.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome awake, they were wrapped gently around each other on Miroku's couch. Sango and Miroku were at the dining room table, eating breakfast and watching the other two wake up with great interest. When Inuyasha realized exactly WHAT was so interesting, he freaked out and threw himself away from the couch, landing in a crouch 5 feet away. Kagome realized exactly after him, scooting away from him at an amazing speed until she was on leaning on the far side of the couch. Sango and Miroku shared a glance and chuckled, their daily entertainment had.  
  
"Feh, stupid wench." Inuyasha scowled, blushing furiously. But before he could expand on that, Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped, flying from the couch and looking around the room. "What time is it? Sango? What time is it?"  
  
"Its. . . it's 6 o clock." Sango glanced at her watch, confused.  
  
"I've got morning practice!" Kagome said, looking terribly worried. "I have to go. . . I can't practice in this! I. . ." but Sango had grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway to her room.  
  
"We'll find something you can wear." The boys looked at each other cluelessly as the girls disappeared into Sango's room. When they came back out, Kagome was wearing bright green gym shorts with double white stripes (extremely short, Inuyasha noticed), tennis shoes, and a white tank top. Miroku looked as if Christmas would be coming early.  
  
"You OWN clothes like that, Sango?" he asked, eyes wide with interest. Sango glared at him.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"How am I going to get there? I don't want you guys to have to leave now, my practice is at 6:30. . ." Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, but Inuyasha had an offer.  
  
"I'll take you." He said. He bent down. "Get on." Miroku raised an eyebrow and began to open his mouth, but Sango sent him a look so sharply that he cut himself off. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and, once Miroku had unlocked the door, they flew out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha barely had time to get in the school's doors before Kagome flew off his back and was running full speed towards the gym.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha!" she called over her shoulder. "I owe you!" she skidded around the corner and exploded into the gym just as the coach had begun practice.  
  
". . .Kagome." she said. "Nice of you to join us. I expected that you, as the team captain, would always be punctual. If that is a problem, I'm sure we can find a new team captain." Kagome panted and shook her head.  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I swear." She sat heavily between her friends Yuka and Rei.  
  
"All right. Then let's get going." Kagome groaned as the entire team stood. "I'm going to put on some music, and I want everyone to stretch themselves out completely. I need to go talk to the PE teacher, so I'll be back in a few. No slacking, I want you to STRETCH." She pushed play on the cd player and exited the gym. The song was upbeat. Kagome moved to the front of the team.  
  
"All right, girls!" she called. "Some of you remember our stretch routine, and some of you don't know it. If you don't, go to the back and just follow along. Ok? Five, six, seven, eight!" Almost the whole team, Kagome in lead, began doing a dance-stretch routine, first stretching out their backs and then their arms, legs, and legs some more. When the coach returned in the middle of the routine, she began clapping.  
  
"Good job, girls! I can really tell you're a team. Nice job, Kagome." The girls finished out the routine and then relaxed, talking or taking water breaks. The coach allowed a minute of this before she clapped her hands loudly. "Ok! Let's go over the easy dance routine for next Friday. Once Kagome and I are satisfied, we'll do the stunting, then the cheer, and then we'll add it all together. Now get into position."  
  
The girls jogged the place, forming a giant V with Kagome at the point in the front, and the other girls fanning out behind her in two lines forming a perfect 90-degree angle.  
  
"Ready, girls?" Kagome called, and turned to face the back.  
  
"Ready!" they yelled, turning to face the back too. The music began playing, and the girls began clapping and cheering in time. When the voice began to sing, they began the routine- two backwards steps, turning into two forwards steps, arms out, arms in, 2 snaps with hips. After that was a grape vine ball change combination to the left, then one and a half pivots, hopping to the front. The dance went on, each cheerleader putting all her energy and finesse into the moves. Inuyasha, unbeknownst to the cheerleaders, watched with a mix of severe interest, disgust, and disinterest. He wasn't sure if he liked Kagome dancing so "provocatively". He scowled, wanting to leave but wanting to protect Kagome from any other male who might decide to watch. He wouldn't have that.  
  
"Alright, that was NICE, girls! I loved the energy and the style. Keep that up. I have a few things to nag about- Koharu, when you spin, make sure your foot isn't locked behind your leg- it looks awkward. Rei, try not to sing along with the words. You're a cheerleader, not Kylie Minogue. And Kagome, since you're in the front lead, you absolutely have to make sure you're doing everything perfect. No looking off to the stands, alright?" The girls agreed, and the coach decided to run the routine again with Kagome watching. "I want to see how you girls do without her to rely on if you forget something. If we get this right, we'll move on to stunting." The coach moved back to the CD player, and Kagome sat on the bleachers.  
  
"Make me want to cheer, guys!" she called. The music began. "Show me something special!" Once again, the girls went through the routine, wowing Kagome and the coach.  
  
"That's great, you guys!" Kagome called excitedly. "You don't even need me anymore!"  
  
"It was pretty impressive, ladies. Now let's get into out stunt groups. Kagome's group in front, Suzume's on the right, and Sayo's on the left." Once again, there was a scurry as the girls ran to get into the different positions. "Ok, five, six, seven, eight." The girls all clapped, and Koharu and Hitomi bent as Kagome hopped up, putting her feet squarely in their hands. All at once, three girls were raised high in the air. Kagome felt her left foot wobble.  
  
"Koharu," she called down without looking. "Steady yourself, ok?" she leaned very slightly to her right. "Sorry, Hitomi. Just until Koharu's ready." Hitomi nodded, gritting her teeth as she bared a majority of Kagome's weight in her palms. Kagome felt Koharu's hold steady, and just as she let her weight back into the younger girl's hands, Koharu collapsed. Kagome let out an ear-splitting scream as all her weight was on Hitomi's hands. Hitomi crumbled, and Kagome, as if in slow, motion, felt herself falling towards the ground.  
  
'Inuyasha will never let me live this down,' she thought weakly. And just before she hit the ground, something fast caught her. Something fast with fangs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All the girls were screaming, and Inuyasha was running toward Kagome, who was- he skidded to a halt- dazed, and in the arms on some guy? But she was ok. . . she was alive.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, along with everyone else in the gym. The boy who saved her, who must've been faster than lightning, shoved through the group.  
  
"Give 'er some air," he snapped arrogantly. The coach nodded.  
  
"He has a point, ladies." She held them back, but Inuyasha was not a lady.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled again. He raced up the boy holding her. "Are you alright, Kagome? Speak to me! Kagome!" he reached for her, but the boy spun so his back was to Inuyasha. Kagome's voice came somewhat weakly from over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm fine. Somebody check on Koharu and Hitomi, though, ok?" the cheerleaders did, but Inuyasha's unwavering attention was on Kagome. He moved to face the arrogant, long-haired boy, and pulled Kagome protectively out of his arms. He held her against his chest.  
  
"Thank you for watching out for Kagome, but she's alright now." Inuyasha glared at the boy.  
  
"Really? Are you her boyfriend, half-breed?" the boy asked carelessly. Inuyasha reddened.  
  
"What?? No! What're you thinking, you crazy wolf?" he set Kagome down gently, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders in case she needed the support.  
  
"Thank you for catching me. You probably saved my life. What's your name, anyway?" Kagome asked the boy, leaning very slightly into Inuyasha's grip.  
  
"My name is Kouga. And it was no problem saving you, since it was obvious dog-boy here would've let you hit the ground." Kagome felt Inuyasha's nails dig into her arms a little.  
  
"Ow. . ." she mumbled, but neither boy heard.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Inuyasha demanded, looking dangerous. Kouga sighed, obviously bored with the situation.  
  
"I just meant that I'd make a better boyfriend for Kagome than you." He pulled Kagome from Inuyasha to himself. "Kagome," he said. "You're my woman now." Kagome's eyes widened, and she blushed a little.  
  
"Hold on a minute. . ."  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU MANGY BASTARD????" Inuyasha yelled, nearly blowing Kagome's eardrums out. "She's NOT your PROPERTY!!!" He yanked Kagome behind himself.  
  
"And what evidence is there to prove that, dog shit?" Kouga asked, eyes glinting. "I have already claimed her as mine."  
  
"SHE'S NOT-"  
  
"Boys, boys! Stop fighting over Kagome, you idiots! She could be hurt, and you two are too busy being territorial over her to notice!" the coach shoved both boys into the bleachers together, and helped Kagome to the other side of the gym with Koharu and Hitomi.  
  
"Hey, are you guys alright?" Kagome asked with concern. Hitomi's wrists were swollen and Koharu was pale and shaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome and Hitomi," Koharu cried. "I thought I was fine, I really didn't think I'd pass out. . ." she began to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey," Kagome said, patting the younger girl's back. "We're fine, Koharu. Everything's ok. Hitomi's wrists must kill, I'm sure, but other than that no one's hurt." Hitomi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, 'Haru, I'm fine. Couple of weeks with some wrist guards and I'll be back to normal." Hitomi smiled and the other girls from the team drifted over.  
  
"Wow, Kagome," Rei said. "You sure know how to get guys' attention."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived at school about an hour after Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess we'll talk about Naraku later tonight?" Sango asked her housemate. Miroku put a "friendly" hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I suppose we will, my lovely angel." Sango eyed him as his hand crept undetected towards her lower back and. . . lower. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Sango, someone smacked his hand away from her behind.  
  
"I don't suggest you sexually harass a younger student." That cold, emotionless voice. Sango froze, and Miroku turned to smile genially at the teacher.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! I remember your class. We had such good times. Am I wrong, or did I have an A in that class?" Miroku beamed, and Sesshoumaru glared at him before turning to Sango.  
  
"I hereby give you permission to beat Miroku senseless if he tries anything." Sesshoumaru said, as if bored. Sango nodded, unsure really of anything to say.  
  
"I, um-"  
  
"WELL, Sango and I've got to get to class. Extra studying, tests, quizzes, you know. . ." Miroku gave him a brilliant smile and dragged her quickly into the next classroom and closed the door tightly behind them. "Have you lost your senses, Sango?" he demanded, looking serious. "You can't have a crush on a guy who is not only your geometry teacher, but may be in this whole conspiracy to get the shikon. Now get it together!" he shook her by the shoulders until she stopped him.  
  
"I DON'T have a crush on Sesshoumaru!" she snapped. She pushed him off herself and glared. "and I would NEVER even begin to like someone who might have had something to do with the murder of my family!" she stormed out of the classroom, leaving Miroku deep in thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Mk, was fun. And um. . . yeah. Lol. Merci beaucoup to my awesome reviewers. Also, in the last part- Sango wasn't accusing Miroku or murdering her parents, she's just mad he's suggesting she has a crush on someone (Sesshoumaru) who might have.  
  
RK-128: well, there's the morning practice for you. Probably not very realistic, but hey. * shrugs * At least Inuyasha had to fight over Kagome ^_- Banaaana. . . POMP! PLUS SIGN! SEAMAN! EQUAL SIGN! THE ADVENTURES OF POMP AND SEAMAN!!! Yeah, well, at least your geometry teacher doesn't have a crush on you.  
  
Bluefuzzyelf: haha, Sango killing Miroku is yet to come. Now she has two reasons ^_- If you can, I highly suggest you get those songs. They're really good.  
  
Rain angst: Yeah, I figured that out when I looked it up. But thanks so much! I really like having regulars like yourself.  
  
GinHasa: It will most likely take a long time for Inuyasha to admit anything. But that's what I love about him. Thanks so much for reading! 


	9. What Now?

Houken-Jidai  
  
. . .What Now?  
  
A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry its taken me so long to update- double that if you're reading "Sweet Mistake". School has been INSANE and I've had no time. I also sortof had writer's block. . .* sheepish grin * eheh. . .  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 8.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango stormed out of the room and away from Miroku as fast as she could. The NERVE of him! How could he even THINK to suggest something so vulgar? She came to her locker and flung the dial in the order of her combination before slamming it open.  
  
"No good, lecherous playboy. . ." she spat as she slammed all of her books into the locker. Unfortunately, this was not the thing to do as everything she had thrown in fell out into a mess of the floor, along with other things. Sango dropped her head back and groaned before crouching to re-gather the books she had thrown. She only made things harder for herself, and she knew that. She picked up her Japanese History book and her vocabulary book and set them in their rightful places. When she turned back to her mess, a pale clawed hand was holding out her geometry book. Sango sucked in her breath in surprise.  
  
". . .thanks." she murmured, blushing and taking the book from him. Sesshoumaru was kneeling gracefully beside her, helping her gather her books.  
  
"You shouldn't take you anger out on your locker, you know." Sesshoumaru suggested with a slight sneer, giving her the impression that he was somehow mocking her, as he always did. Sango gathered the makeup that had fallen out of her makeup case and set it on her locker shelf.  
  
"I know." She mumbled stupidly. Sesshoumaru set her English textbook, the final item on the floor, back in her locker and shut it for her, and Sango watched him, scared to death because she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Thank you," she said again. "I sometimes get angry with senpai." She felt her face flush at revealing the needless information. Sesshoumaru laughed emotionlessly.  
  
"Many people are often irked by Miroku's cockyness." He set a hand between her shoulders and ushered her towards his classroom. "May I have a few words with you?" Sango wanted to scream no, but didn't.  
  
"Of course." She replied nervously. Sesshoumaru said nothing in response, but opened the door and let her in before closing it behind himself. The classroom was empty. He sat down on his white leather swivel chair behind his desk and watched her.  
  
"Sit down, Sango." He nodded towards a desk facing his own, and she did as she was told. She felt so antsy- what did he want? Why did she even have to be here? He made her so nervous. "The faculty has shown a concern for your family life." He began. "I have been asked to inquire about it. Can you tell me about your family?" Sango felt all the blood drain and return full-force within seconds as she realized what he was asking.  
  
"My mother died when I was little, and my brother is 13. He's annoying, but very sweet. He'll be a great kid." She babbled. "My father is kind but very tough. He is training my brother and I in, uh, gymnastics. Flexibility and strength are a must, you know, so he HAS to be tough. . ." but Sesshoumaru interrupted her with a dry laugh.  
  
"Not used to being put in the spotlight?" he asked. Sango shrunk into herself a bit and shook her head.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Very well then. Principal Naraku has asked me to call your parents before school- will anyone be home?" he asked coldly. Sango mouthed wordlessly, and Sesshoumaru scowled and began dialing her number from a school roster. Sango could only hear her heart pound and the distant ring of her telephone on the other line. After two minutes, Sesshoumaru sighed and hung up. "No one was home." He said, watching her face suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! Well, my brother's at school and my dad's most likely at work. . ." she said quickly. Groaning inside, she berated herself. She was far too obvious.  
  
"Ah, really. Where does your dad work?" Sesshoumaru seemed on the verge of some great discovery, one that Sango didn't particularly want him to find out.  
  
"I, well, I'm not supposed to share that information." It was true. When he had been alive, Sango's father had always told her to reply with this sort of answer. At least with it, she was comfortable. Sesshoumaru sat back.  
  
"I see." He seemed to have found out something that made him happy, or at least as happy as Sessoumaru could get. "Well, you can return to your locker. I'll write you a pass if you think you won't make it to your next class on time." Quickly, Sango shook her head.  
  
"I think I will have time." She stood quickly and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Sango. You are dismissed." Sango nodded, and Sesshoumaru watched her as she left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When practice ended, Inuyasha forcefully insisted that Kagome go back to his house.  
  
"What're you thinking, baka??" He demanded. "It's not safe for you at school- not with Naraku around." Inuyasha crouched down. "Now get on before I have to TAKE you home!" He waited, but didn't feel Kagome's weight on his back. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed.  
  
"What do you think you're DOING, ordering me around like that?!?!?!" Kagome snapped. "Honestly, you treat me like I'm your SLAVE or something, and I'm NOT!" she turned so her back was facing him. Inuyasha growled and spun her around to face him again.  
  
"Listen here, GIRLY. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not, because its not safe for you to stay here. Now you can either get on my back or I'll take you back by force!" he stared at her so ferociously that Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He turned away, fuming. Kagome climbed on his back, still giggling.  
  
"Shut up and let's go." He scowled, but tightened his arms beneath her thighs and headed off for his house at top speeds anyway.  
  
On the way to Inuyasha's, Kagome realized something.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," she whispered. Inuyasha cocked an ear towards her.  
  
"Yeah?" he grunted.  
  
"I've got a game tomorrow. It's a Friday. Will you come?" Inuyasha's ear flicked forward and he said nothing for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Ain't got nothing better to do." He spat out, but she didn't know how light his heart was at the moment.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha grunted again and sped up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Alright alright alright, I know this chapter's really short but the next one's really important, so it should be a little longer. EEEEeee Great fun. On to Merci's!  
  
Bluefuzzyelf- "Crash (into me)" by Dave Matthews Band and "Falling for the First Time" by Barenaked Ladies. Thanks for reading!  
  
Nadia- your situation sounds exactly like Sango and Kagome's. Thanks so much for reading and leaving feedback.  
  
Rain angst- thanks! (yay for Japanese terms I can understand! Banzai!)  
  
Sara- aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy/are reading/reviewing my story. I hope I haven't lost people like you in the long wait for the next chapter.  
  
Red Dragon9- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Sesshoumaru was sort of unexpected in this story. He's got a bigger part than even I anticipated, because I didn't think he'd even be in it. I think he'll have basically the same "good/bad" status he has in the series- not good, not bad. Leaning towards bad, but really he has no side.  
  
RK-128- alive, lol? Well, thanks so much for sticking with the story. I hope you like it.  
  
PeachesDani- Thanks! I can't either! I hope to hear from you again. 


	10. The Big Bang

Houken-Jidai  
  
The Big Bang  
  
A/N: I'm not even gonna try to apologize for this taking so long, but I am sorry. I also won't make excuses, 'cause there are none. But this is kinda the explosive chapter, where the REAL story kicks in. Yeesh, only took ten chapters. . . oh! Theme music for this chapter! Remember the cliché high school music I mentioned in chapter 1? This is it. "The Kids Aren't Alright" by Offspring.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 9.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sango sighed and let her backpack hit her bedroom floor with a heavy thud. It had been a tiring day, as Thursdays always were, and the trouble with Miroku and Sesshoumaru in the morning hadn't helped. The whole ordeal made her feel entirely uncomfortable- she felt guilty because she knew that she DID have a semi-crush on Sesshoumaru, and even guiltier because she had yelled at Miroku. Miroku, who had taken her in to protect her. . .  
  
"Sango." Sango spun to find Miroku peeking his head into her room.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, trying not to act surprised.  
  
"I've got an Honors Society meeting. I'll be back in 2 hours." Sango searched his unreadable face to see if he was angry with her, but couldn't find a hint. She lowered her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Ok." When she looked up again, Miroku was gone. Sango scowled, her heart heavy, and let herself out of her room. When she walked into the kitchen, she was shocked to see a short, stout, balding monk stirring sauce in a pan.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped softly, and the man turned around.  
  
"Ah! You must be Sango!" the man set the bottle of wine down and held his hand out to Sango. "Welcome to our home. How do you like it so far?"  
  
"It's. . . wonderful. Thank you." Sango shook his hand and then folded them nervously behind her back. Mushin chuckled.  
  
"Yes, you are indeed the young girl Miroku won't shut up about. Beautiful, polite. . ." Sango blushed. Not another charmer. One like Miroku in a house was enough. Mushin didn't seem to notice her being uncomfortable, and he continued. "Well, I'm sure you have some homework to do or some tv to watch, so I'll let you go." He turned back to his sauce, and Sango turned to leave.  
  
"Its nice to meet you," she said, and Mushin waved a hand at her in response. She grinned and returned to her room to start her geometry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Friday morning, everyone got up and went to school as usual, with no hitches. Principal Naraku announced the big game that night against Hiroshima High, and urged in his creepy voice that always seemed to be backed by even creepier music the students to attend. Which was odd, because he never made announcements about games like that, but Kagome guessed it was because this game determined if Houken-Jidai went to state championships for basketball. She was excited.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had all promised Kagome they would come after school.  
  
"You have to cheer with us, ok?" Kagome asked, with a pep ribbon in her hair. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not seriously asking ME to cheer, are you?" he asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, why not? You want Houken-Jidai to win, don't you?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Well, I guess just GETTING you to a game is a big accomplishment." She turned to Miroku and Sango. "You guys are coming too, right?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Of course, Kagome. Wouldn't miss it." Kagome squealed and hugged her friend in response.  
  
"Great! You have to dress in school colors though, 'k?" she asked with so much enthusiasm that Sango didn't want to say no.  
  
"Well. . . I don't know if I own anything with the school colors. . ."  
  
"We'll go shopping!" Miroku interjected, and Sango sent him a look. Kagome, on the other hand, smiled excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Perfect! Ok, well I'm getting a ride to my house with Yuki so we can get ready. See you guys here around 6?" her friends nodded in response, and she nearly jumped in happiness. "Ok! Bye!" with a wave, she was gone. Inuyasha leaned against the wall.  
  
"Is she always this exhausting?" he demanded. Miroku barely glanced at Inuyasha before responding.  
  
"No, but she gets this way on game days." He took Sango's elbow and pulled her in the direction of the parking lot. "Let's go, we need to get you some clothes!" with a disgusted sigh, Sango relented.  
  
"See you tonight, Inuyasha," she called over her shoulder as Miroku dragged her down the hall. Inuyasha feh'd at her and headed home alone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome and the other squad members sat in an exited huddle in a closed off hallway, applying cheer makeup and checking to make sure they all had every piece of their red and white and green uniform.  
  
"Poms?" Kagome called loudly over the noise.  
  
"Check!" voices rang out at different times, with a few sides of "No check. . . oh, wait, here they are."  
  
"Alright. Signs?" she asked. Two girls who had been put in charge of the signs held them up. One said "GO!" another "HJH" and the last "RED, WHITE, GREEN". "Perfect." Kagome tied the red and white ribbons into a freshman's curled brown hair stood, and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Ladies!" she said loudly through her megaphone. The team turned to listen to her. "Get ready, because in five I want everyone to get in formation and mark our cheers and dances. Got it? Five minutes!" she set her megaphone down and made sure her own ribbons were entirely secure. She pulled a mirror out of her cheer bag and checked her make-up – shiny white eye shadow, green eyeliner, black mascara, concealer, blush, and sheer lip gloss. Smudging her eye shadow, she smiled at herself and set the mirror back in her bag. Checking each part of her outfit, she stood and gathered her poms. She stepped away from the cheerleaders and began practicing, going over the cheers in her head while she marked the movements with her arms. Slowly, the team trickled towards her until they were all practicing in formation behind her. After a few moments of this, Kagome deemed it time to stretch.  
  
"Kay, guys, lets stretch!" she stood with hands on her hips as each girl began various stretches, and was about to join them when something caught her eye. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha had snuck into the hallway and were watching the team. She waved and jogged over to them excitedly.  
  
"Hey!" she said softly. Sango, to her elation, wore a tight green and white ¾ sleeved shirt and a red skirt (which she tugged on self consciously every few minutes or so; however Miroku seemed entirely pleased with the whole ordeal). Inuyasha had rebelled and was wearing all black, but Kagome was only glad he was there. "Thanks for coming!"  
  
"Like I had anything better to do." He snorted, but she grinned at him anyway. Miroku was overly interested in watching the cheerleaders stretch, and Sango noticed. She whacked him.  
  
"Hey, pervert!" she said. "That's rude!" Miroku rubbed the top of his head but didn't look the least bit guilty.  
  
"Why do you think I COME to these games?" he asked. Kagome and Sango glared at him in unison. Yuki and Rei, Kagome's cheerleader friends, approached the small group.  
  
"Hello," they said, giggling slightly because of Miroku. Sango scowled and Kagome rolled her eyes. Rei noticed Inuyasha and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's with the color scheme? You need some school colors!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuki agreed. Their excitement attracted the rest of the cheerleaders, who quickly decided to mob Inuyasha. When they stepped back, he was covered in various ribbons of red, white, and green in his hair and around his arms and neck, and someone had tied a red bandana around his head. He looked absolutely livid.  
  
"That's better." Yuki determined, and in agreement, the girls headed back to stretching. Inuyasha's arms were crossed, his fingers clenched, and he sent a very dangerous glare at anyone willing to even crack a smile at him. Sango and Miroku managed to keep semi-straight faces, and Kagome smiled sympathetically as she stepped towards him.  
  
"It might be a little overdone," she said softly, pulling at the excess ribbons from his arms, hair, and neck. When she was done, the only things left were the red bandana (which Kagome would never admit looked amazingly. . . good on him) and a green and a white ribbon tied to his upper right arm.  
  
"Kagome!!!" a few of the cheerleaders whined when they saw what she had done to their makeover victim. She turned back to them.  
  
"WHAT?! He looked like a bon-bon!" at this, Sango could no longer control her laughter and Miroku began chuckling. Inuyasha, if possible, looked MORE annoyed and stalked off down the hall a ways to stand alone.  
  
"I did NOT look like a BON-BON!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Cheerleaders." He muttered in disgust.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the game began, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat down in the stands on the side that said "HJH Fans" and watched. The basketball game was mildly interesting, Inuyasha had to admit, though the lack of violence and the ribbons tied to his arm didn't contribute to that. He actually liked the bandana, but he was annoyed that he was dressed to show school spirit. He HAD no school spirit.  
  
He noticed that every one of the school's faculty was at the game, including Naraku and Sesshoumaru. He knew what a big game this was, however he could never imagine either of those two going to a high school basketball game. Something was up.  
  
On the sidelines, he could watch Kagome get up and cheer every time the team scored a point or as they were headed towards the basket. This gave his mixed feelings. She WAS a cheerleader, after all, but it was Kagome. . . but the cheers were annoying. He swore that they were made to get stuck in your head, and he hated having cheerful things stuck in his head.  
  
He turned his attention back to the game. It was close, and neither team was continuously in the lead. He actually found himself getting caught up in the building tension of it, but felt better when he realized that Miroku was as well. Sango looked sort of bored, like she was there only because she had said she would be. The Houken-Jidai players were heading towards their basket and Miroku in the seat next to Sango actually levitated out of his seat to see what happened. Pretty soon everyone else was, Inuyasha included. The center got the ball and crouched to jump and score, as the clock counted down. . .  
  
"Three!" the announcer yelled. The ball soared through the air.  
  
"Two!" it neared the basket, closer, closer. . .  
  
"ONE!" the ball hit the rim, and--! Everyone held their breath. It bounced off the rim towards the opposing stands, and the disappointed "Awwww!" from Inuyasha's side was undeniable. The other side cheered happily, and half time was called.  
  
"Well," Miroku said, sitting back down. "They're only four points ahead. We can still catch them."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cheerleaders had gone out in the hallway again to practice their performance full out, toe touches and all. They heard the half-time bell ring and jumped.  
  
"You know what that means, guys!" Kagome called. "Line up! And remember! Energy! Poms! And most important- SMILE!!!!" the girls lined up behind her, each girl with her poms behind her back and a smile on her face. "Five, six, seven, eight." Kagome called, and the girls began walking out to the gym floor. Just as they began to get on the floor, Kagome was pulled by some unknown hand out of the line. "Keep going! Tell them to wait for me!" Kagome yelled at Yuki, who walked right behind her. Yuki nodded and lead the team out. Kagome looked to find Kaede gripping her arm and looking pale and scared. Kagome's stomach dropped.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss Kaede?" she asked. Kaede shook her head and shoved a small bow, arrow, and a beaded necklace at Kagome.  
  
"There's no time, you've got to perform. But keep these things with you, and if anything happens. . . well, you'll know what to do when the time comes. Now go, child, go!" she pushed Kagome towards the gym as Kagome blanched in fear.  
  
"What? I mean, I. . ." but she had no time. She tucked the bow and arrow into the back of her tight skirt, sure they wouldn't fall out, and through the necklace over her head, tucking it under her cheer top. Kaede was acting weird, but there was a performance to give. Kagome jogged out, poms behind her back and grinning, to head the formation. The girls beside her gave her an odd look, and Kagome shrugged in response. "Ready?" she called loudly enough for each cheerleader to hear.  
  
"Ready!" they yelled back.  
  
"Five, six, seven, eight." Kagome called, and the entire team turned to face the crowd for Hiroshima High. Kagome took a deep breath, and nodded at the coach at the music player. The coach pushed play, and they were ready.  
  
The dance was flawless, energetic, and perfect. The cheers were clear and concise and the crowds responded well.  
  
All except Inuyasha, who had been tracking Naraku for the past minute. Something was up and he could just FEEL it in his bones. He had left his seat with Miroku and Sango and was following the mysterious principal as he pushed through the crowds. Naraku's hand shifted for a moment and Inuyasha caught a glint of translucent violet—  
  
The shikon no tama.  
  
Inuyasha felt a change come over him that made his blood boil and his muscles expand with energy. He didn't know it, but his eyes had literally turned red, his nails had grown long, sharp, and dangerous, and marks similar to Sesshoumaru's appeared on his face. He let out a yell that could even be heard over the sounds of the fans and the cheerleaders, and charged after Naraku. Naraku turned, grinning, and somehow levitated into the air, big coat billowing around him. There were shrieks of terror from students and – rage? Yes, it was rage—from most of the school staff as the object in Naraku's right hand exploded with blinding purple light. Inuyasha leapt into the light, claws extended, and seemed to disappear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Despite being completely blinded, the cheerleaders held their pyramid. Kagome stood on top, squinting at the explosive purple light, when something appeared through it—odd, she knew, because she couldn't see anything. It was a small purple ball, sailing upwards. . .  
  
Automatically, her hand reached for the bow and arrow. She was unaware of what it was doing—or anything, actually. She set the bow, pulled the string back to her ear, and aimed—  
  
The arrow flew in a speeding arc and hit the tiny ball. The light that came this time made the first light pale in comparison. In fact, the moment the tip of the arrow hit the ball, a large explosion mid-air happened—a very large section of the gym roof was destroyed. The pyramid crumbled, and Kagome was aware now that her arm muscles burned, her irises felt as if they were on fire, and she had an odd sensation that she was falling from a very large height. . .  
  
Around them was mass hysteria. People screamed and fled the crumbling roof and cheerleaders, ran from Naraku and Inuyasha. . . people just flat out ran, the majority of them having absolutely no clue what was going on.  
  
In the stands, Miroku was standing and helping Sango, who he had purposefully knocked down earlier, up. The two stood tensely as they tried to assess the situation.  
  
"Any idea what just happened?" Miroku's voice was dead serious. Sango looked at the pandemonium around her.  
  
"It was very, very bad." She said in a low voice, and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Let's get Kagome and Inuyasha and get out while we still can."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The two sprinted down the stairs, pushing past chaotic groups of students and parents.  
  
"You get Kagome, I'll get Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to Sango, who was in the lead.  
  
"Got it!" She yelled over her shoulder, and sped up, dodging  
people like a fighter plane as she headed toward the gym floor. Both  
only knew the general direction of their goals, and Miroku's was not  
hard to find. Inuyasha and Naraku were causing quite a scene and if  
possible more madness than there already was, because they were  
battling. Miroku had never quite seen anyone fight with that much  
power, but he was glad he was not in that battle at the time.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he yelled. Inuyasha had landed from an attack and  
was clenching his clawed fists as he circled Naraku.  
  
"WHERE IS IT??????" he demanded. He hadn't heard Miroku. Naraku  
was watching him coldly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, half-breed."  
  
"Like HELL you don't, you bastard!!!!" Inuyasha howled. For the  
first time, Miroku took in the change in Inuyasha's appearance—the red  
eyes, the claws, the facial marks—  
  
"He's full demon," Miroku whispered in awe. Full demon or not,  
it was time to get them out. He stepped forward and grabbed his  
friend's arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, we've got to get out of here." He said, sounding  
stressed. Inuyasha wrenched his arm out of Miroku's grip and glared at  
him.  
  
"I don't suggest you interfere!" he growled, and Miroku merely  
blinked. Naraku chuckled.  
  
"Listen to your friend, Inuyasha. Leave."  
  
"Not before I kill YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha  
charged again, and Miroku cursed. He'd never get Inuyasha out of there  
at this rate. . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Finding Kagome was easy for Sango. She was dazed on the floor  
with all the other unconscious cheerleaders, and in her hands—a bow?  
No time to worry about that now. Sango grabbed Kagome under the arms  
and slung her easily over her shoulder. Kagome was not much smaller  
than Sango, but due to Hiraikotsu, she was used to weights much  
heavier than Kagome. With her dizzy friend over her shoulder, she  
sprinted towards the exit that led to the soccer field, and breathed a  
sigh of relief. The two of them, at least, were safe.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, however, were still inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll ask you once more, bastard, WHERE is the JEWEL??????"  
Inuyasha wanted only to remove Naraku's head with his bare hands, and  
he had tried, several times, but had not yet succeeded.  
  
"I'll answer once more, hanyou. I don't know what you're talking  
about." Naraku replied with a smirk that hid his fear—where WAS the  
jewel? One minute in his hand, the next. . .  
  
Inuyasha was about to attack when something clinked lightly  
beside him. The sound to his sensitive ears was plain—he turned to  
pick up. . . a shard of. . . purple glass? His ears twitched in  
confusion and dread.  
  
"What," he asked in a very dangerous voice. "Is this?" A new  
voice answered, one he liked about as much as he liked Naraku's. . .  
  
"Ask your little cheerleader friend." Sesshoumaru had come up  
behind Miroku and was surveying with icily angry eyes. "She is the one  
who shattered the jewel."  
  
Miroku felt his blood run cold at the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: WHEW. Tough chapter. Tense. I hate writing tense stuff. I get all  
tense. Since I know I suck at action writing, I'm going to give you a  
brief overview of what just happened: Inuyasha saw the jewel in  
Naraku's hand, freaked, and attacked. To protect the jewel and make  
sure all the other teachers knew he had it, Naraku did the whole "I'm  
floating!" thing. Stupid move, because Inuyasha went demon and  
attacked again with better aim, and knocked the jewel into the air.  
Kagome, at the top of the cheerleader pyramid, lost consciousness and  
shot the jewel with the bow Kaede gave her. Jewel explodes, pyramid  
collapses, chaos ensues. . . but the only person who saw that Kagome  
took out the jewel was Sesshy.  
  
Once again, I apologize for sucking at writing.  
  
Les Merci's:  
  
PeachesDani- yeah, wonder what the little boa-wearing dude's up to. .  
. we'll see ( Thanks for reading.  
  
Randomunit02- I like how long it took me to figure out your name. Me:  
"Rando? Munit? What're those?" Thanks, that's a nice compliment. I  
hope you enjoyed this.  
  
dEeYaN- haha, I love long reviews. Sure I'll check out your story, I'd  
love to. It sounds interesting. Its not that I don't like high school  
fics, its just that usually, when they're written, authors tend to  
lose the character's identities. . . and that bothers me a bit. But  
that happens in all types of fics, so I shouldn't stereotype. Thanks  
so much for reading.  
  
KaGoMe39- Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers in this, but both  
of them deny it. They kind of hate each other a whole lot in this,  
lol. Thanks for reviewing (.  
  
Red Dragon9- Aw, thanks! I love Sesshoumaru too, but I find him  
humorous for some reason. . . I actually am not sure what's going to  
happen with him in this story. He may turn out to be completely evil,  
or he may be like he is in the series. I dunno yet. Thanks for  
stickin' with me on this one.  
  
Khepri- You're KIDDING me, I LOVE the Faculty. This is * sorta * based  
off of it. Loosely. I'm really glad that you think I stick to the  
characters well, because that's something I work really hard on in all  
my stories. Don't ask me where the idea of Sesshoumaru hitting on  
Sango came from, but a lot of people are intrigued. And I'm glad the  
songs gave you an idea for a fanart! Thanks for reading.  
  
Simpleminded_Kitty-Girl- That's really sweet of you to say! Thank you  
so much! 


	11. Sit, Boy

Houken-Jidai  
  
Sit, Boy  
  
by Seabreeze  
  
A/N: Honestly I don't know why its been so hard to continue this story, but I'm really trying. Planning the long-term stories helps, though, as I've discovered, which is why updating everything has been easier. Sorry I've been literally like 6 months here. I've missed writing this story :( Glad to be back :)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 10.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Sango set Kagome down in the grass and looked up at the now burning gym. She wiped perspiration from her forehead and frowned as she collapsed into a sitting position next to Kagome's unconscious body. Miroku and Inuyasha were taking their time and it worried her; Inuyasha had not been acting normally. She felt torn between going to help them and staying with Kagome, but knew that leaving Kagome out here like this wasn't a good idea. She checked Kagome's temperature, feelings her arms, legs, and ribs to make sure nothing important was broken. With a sigh of relief, she stood and waited impatiently for Miroku and Inuyasha. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
Inuyasha came out first, more like exploded out. She'd never seen him move so quickly or furiously, and when he got near she realized that his eyes were blood-red. Sensing danger, she moved to the left, sheilding Kagome with her body. Her hand moved toward the hidden dagger in her cargo pants pocket.  
  
"Sango, watch out! He's full demon!" Miroku called from several hundred feet back. Sango swallowed. Her parents had been preparing her for this sort of thing since the day she was born, but they hadn't expected to pit her against a full demon in human form till she was much older.  
  
"Out of my way!" Inuyasha roared as he neared her. Sango crouched, ready for attack. She wished more than anything that she had hiraikotsu and her katana with her, but the dagger would have to do. She didn't have any other choice.  
  
"I SAID, MOVE, human!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango scowled; as if she'd just leave Kagome defenseless. She kept the dagger hidden, not wanting him to know she was armed until the very last second. His plan was to simply bowl right over her, luckily nothing more complicated and dangerous. When he was close enough, though, Sango delivered her most powerful spinning kick. The combined force of his speed and her kick knocked him back several feet, where he lay stunned for a few seconds. Good. If she could just hold him off long enough, Kagome could wake up and Miroku could get her out of there. Inuyasha sprung up though, more livid then ever. He came at her so fast she had no time to react (which was saying a lot, since she was in training to be a secret agent,) and he dug his long, sharp nails into her shoulders. Sango didn't cry out or even hardly feel the pain as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She knew that, without her weapons, she couldn't do much fatal harm to him, so she didn't hold back. The two struggled for power, almost equal in advantage because Inuyasha had more upper body strength and Sango held onto his neck. Sango cheered inside her head, Miroku was almost caught up to them, by the sounds of it. A few more seconds... there. He was at Kagome's side. Inuyasha realized that this sort of wrestling would never get him to Kagome, and gave Sango a violent shove. She fell to the ground in shock and he grinned.  
  
"I was just going to kill her, but now I'll have to kill both of you." He cracked his claws and Sango swallowed; he was going to use a demon attack.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Inuyasha!" Miroku's yell only made Inuyasha glance at him briefly, before turning his attention back to Sango. He came forward until he was kneeling right over her.  
  
"This might hurt a little," he said, laughing in a way Sango never wanted to hear him laugh again. He raised his right hand up, and sliced it forward, sending dangerous, glowind red arcs towards her.  
  
"What're you doing, Inuyasha, she's your best friend." Kagome's voice was sort of dazed but still reprimanding. Inuyasha froze mid-attack, an opening Sango didn't fail to miss though one of his cuts had sliced her thigh. She kicked straight up, hitting his shoulder and then throwing her weight so that she pinned him to the ground. In the same instant, she pulled out a bottle of light blue liquid that she held over his face. Inuyasha howled, but to Kagome and Miroku's surprise, did not kill her. He was writhing and howling in pain, and Sango was breathing heavily.  
  
"Quick, Kagome, get out of here. He's crazy." she said, strands of hair falling from her high ponytail to stick to her sweaty face. Miroku helped Kagome to her feet, and the two of them stared at Sango in awe.  
  
"Sango, what IS that potion?" Miroku asked. She scowled.  
  
"Poison for demons. It makes them sick if its too near their skin." she replied. "Now will you leave? I can only hold him off for so long!" Miroku nodded, pulling a worried looking Kagome away.  
  
"It won't seriously hurt him, will it, Sango?" she asked.  
  
"No," Sango replied. Inuyasha was weakening beneath her, his stomach below her knees was trembling. Sweat was pouring down his face, and the red eyes were glazed.  
  
"Sango, you bitch," he rasped. He almost sounded like himself. Sango smiled sadly, ignoring the pain in her leg.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't let you kill Kagome."  
  
Kagome and Miroku hadn't gotten far when Kaede, her clothes partially singed, hurried out.  
  
"Kagome, child, what are you doing? Sango could be killed, and you're the only one who can truly subdue him!" she sounded angry, and Miroku and Kagome backed off a little ways in fear.  
  
"What do you mean. Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. Kaede glared at the two of them.  
  
"The beads, fool! The beads!" both Kagome and Miroku stared at her in confusion until Kagome gasped and reached under her cheer top.   
  
"These beads?" she asked, holding up the necklace. Kaede nodded.  
  
"Hurry, child! Use them!"  
  
"But... how?" Kagome asked, looking stressed and confused.  
  
"Put them around his neck and use the words to subdue him!" Kaede explained impatiently, glancing over Miroku's shoulder at Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"What words to subdue him?" Kagome asked, growing more confused by the second.  
  
"Any words you like, child, now go! While she still has him under control!" with Kaede's prompting, Sango and Miroku spun and raced back over to where Sango had Inuyasha pinned. When they got there, panting, Sango glared up at them.  
  
"What part of "go away" don't you get?" she demanded, angry that they were not allowing her to do her job correctly and bleeding profusely.  
  
"Sango, Kaede's given Kagome a way to control Inuyasha." Miroku explained in a rush. Kagome fell to her knees on Sango's other side.  
  
"I just have to put this on, Sango," Kagome explained quietly, not liking at all the way he looked. Sango looked at her friend, and reluctantly let go of one of his shoulders. Kagome pulled the necklace over her own head and gently lifted Inuyasha's so she could put it around his neck. Slowly, both girls pulled away, and stood. Sango pulled herself off Inuyasha gingerly, feeling slightly guilty for pinning him and making him sick. They backed off until they were even with Miroku and Kaede. Inuyasha regained his strength quickly, and unfortuantely his rage as well.  
  
"You'll pay for that, SANGO!" Inuyasha seethed, no longer trembling as the red in his eyes shone brighter than ever. He began to advance slowly, still not completely better.  
  
"Subdue him, Kagome!" Kaede called hurriedly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Um..." Kagome thought quickly. Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued to cuss Sango out. "Umm..." He raised his claw to finish the attack he had started earlier, and Kagome knew her thinking time was up.  
  
"SIT, BOY!"  
  
Boom.  
  
An invisible force had slammed Inuyasha's body into the ground. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all jumped slightly, and when Inuyasha's face appeared up from the ground, it was covered in dirt and grass and- to Kagome enormous relief, he was back to normal. But not happy about it.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Inuyasha demanded, his shortened claw pointed at Kagome. Immediately he tried to tug it off, but it wouldn't go.  
  
"Subduing beads," Kaede answered calmly. "And you might as well forget attacking any of us ever again, because Kagome can always sit you whenever she feels the need." she crossed her arms and looked at him smugly. Inuyasha muttered things under his breath, looking extremely pissed off, and bounded away without another word.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Once Inuyasha had left, Kaede warned them to gaurd Kagome and advised Kagome that she may want to practice drawing the bow. Kagome, rubbing her aching arm muscles, nodded wordlessly. Kaede then left them to care for any injured students there might be inside the gym. Miroku immediately rushed to Sango's side and began inspecting her wound.  
  
"Its not that bad," Sango said, alarmed. "Its shallow." but she had lost more blood than Miroku was comfortable with, and he continued to fuss over her. Kagome sat in the grass, clutching the bow she had destroyed the jewel with. Sango looked over and noticed.  
  
"Kagome?" she asked over Miroku's working on her thigh. Kagome didn't look up.  
  
"He wasn't himself," she said quietly. "That wasn't Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and he allowed her to crawl towards her friend.  
  
"Its not Inuyasha, but it is a part of him." Sango said, hugging her friend around the shoulders. Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"Have you ever seen him like that?" she asked, eyes unusually wide. Sango frowned and slowly shook his head.  
  
"No. And it IS scary, isn't it?" she asked, and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No," she said. "But I like him like he always is." she sighed. "How do you guys know he's a full demon?"  
  
"The changes in his eyes, mostly... I've seen it happen before." Miroku replied.  
  
"In my parents line of work, you come across a lot of demons. You have to know how to handle them." Sango added. Not wanting to continue a conversation that made Kagome so sad, Miroku clapped his hands together.  
  
"Well, I think we should head home. Any problem with staying with us tonight, Kagome?" he asked as he gripped Sango's arm, helping her up. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I don't think I have much choice." she said. Sango jerked her elbow out of Miroku's hand in annoyance, and he shrugged in response to both girls.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
A/N: Meh. I actually kinda liked writing that chapter. Coming next: search for the shards begins!  
  
Thanks (whoa, these are waaaaaay overdue):  
  
Red Dragon9- oh, of course, you can't NOT like Sesshoumaru. Everyone loves him, even though he's kinda a jerk (unless Rin is involved... maybe that's why we like him!) I'm so SO SO SO SO SO so sorry this took so long. Thanks for leaving a review.  
  
RK-128- I think Kagome's over-the-top-ness may be partially because I was wired when I wrote that, lol. I usually try to reflect the emotions in my stories so I can portray them best, and I might've overdone it a tad there... lol. I hope your computer gets better! Lylas. Thanks for reviewing, too, pal.  
  
Randomunit02- Rando Munit! I just realized you read a lot of my stuff. That's so cool! I still haven't forgotten about this story, believe it or not... thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ellina- I'm glad this isn't boring ;) , though I prolly wouldn't write it if it was. Thanks so much for reviewing! And just being nice! Thanks! 


End file.
